A Most Unique Witch
by HammersNStrings
Summary: A transgender girl is accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? How do the teachers, classmates, ghosts, and even the castle react? A story of learning to be comfortable with yourself and letting your inner beauty shine.
1. Prologue: Fighting for Acceptance

They insisted it was just a phase. Mister and Missus Thomas Andrews were so confident that the dress-wearing and attention to her older sister's Barbie dolls was just a phase that their "boy" was going through. And with the odd things happening around the house, they frankly didn't have time to concern themselves with the odd behavior of their younger child. Not when perfectly new light bulbs burst their fuses within twenty minutes, or when their dog would mysteriously find itself up on the roof and yelp until its rescue.

The fact was that their son, the unfortunately named Andrew Andrews, was not an Andrew at all. She was a Lily, and she had known this for years upon years. When she tried to tell her family, they put it to the back burner. After all, it must have been just some kind of long-running phase that would sort itself out in due time, right? But Lily Andrews was also a witch. She was a witch born to two non-magical parents and with a non-magical sister. This girl was indeed in a special class.

Lily and her family lived in a lovely little village in the New England region of the United States. She went to elementary school at a normal, everyday public school, where she quickly learned that in order to avoid bullies, she would have to do her best to talk and act like one of the boys. After all, being called a "girly boy' would be something that could get her stuffed into her locker. And so she lived as Andrew, never daring to present herself as anyone else.

And yet, she always found solace as she walked along the winding embankment right across the street from her house. The small bank led down to a cozy river that was just the right temperature in the summertime. She would take those long walks down to the water's edge with her dog and watch the happy puppy splash and run after the ducks and geese. It was there that she could take a nice deep breath and color her world the way she wanted. She would sing, she would dance, and she would just be Lily.

And yet, when she finished elementary school and was preparing for junior high, a funny letter came in the mail. It was addressed to Lily Andrews in deep blue ink. Unfortunately for Lily, her father had spotted it first and had immediately torn it up and threw it into the recycling. That night, when everyone was asleep, she crept down into the empty recycling and fished out the torn up letter. She put the ripped pieces together and, with the help of a flashlight, read the sparkling blue words.

_Dear Lily Andrews,_

_Although we, the Board of Regents at the Salem Witches' Institute, are impressed by your display of magic and your potential as a young witch..._

Lily paused. She couldn't believe the words she was reading. Wasn't she weird enough in the eyes of everyone else? Now this place was saying she was a witch? Sure there were a few times she had accidentally set the carpet on fire or locked her parents out of the house without touching the door, but that was only when she was mad at them for saying that "only Nancies wear dresses!" Surely that wasn't anything... witchy? But still, she read on.

"_... we regret to inform you that you will not be entering our roll, as we are a females only school, and cannot accept someone with male anatomy. Though we are sure you _feel _female, even witches and wizards must act in our students best interests. _

_We have recommended a counselor to your parents so that you may learn to control your magical outbursts. We would like to wish you the best of luck in all of your future endeavors._

_Yours very sincerely,_

_Sarah Osborne_

_Secretary for the Board of Regents, Salem Witches' Institute_

Well, thought Lily with a bite of sarcasm, all's well that ends well. She didn't want to admit that her heart started to flutter at the thought of attending a school for witches, but it's funny how the words "regret to inform you" can turn one's stomach upside down in a matter of seconds.

And so, Lily Andrews put the letter back into the recycling and headed back to her bedroom. It wasn't until she was in bed and looking out at the stars that a certain something crossed her mind...

_How the heck did they know she liked to be called Lily?_

* * *

Ann Foster was a witch that was absolutely set in her ways. She was named after her distant relative that survived the Salem Witch trials in 1692 by using the Confundus charm on her jailer. And, much like her distant relative, Ann Foster didn't tolerate nonsense. So when the name Lily Andrews came up on the roster scroll for the upcoming year with an asterisk next to her name, Ann Foster decided to investigate.

After doing a little digging (after all, it wasn't very hard to gather information when you had an all-knowing scroll in front of you), Professor Foster found the label "transgender girl" in association with this potential new pupil. She wasn't really sure what it meant, but living in an America that was thoroughly immersed in a sensational media, she had a vague idea of "trannies" and "Transylvanian transvestites" or whatever Hollywood was going on about in those days.

Professor Foster had just approved the rejection letter and was about to read an article about some person named "RuPaul" when a crack came from her fireplace. She spun and looked over to the crackling fire, only to see the illuminated face of Minerva McGonagall, the newly installed Headmistress of Hogwarts School.

"It's awfully late to have a chat, don't you think, Minerva?"

The witch in the fireplace nodded curtly but would not be swayed that easily. "Indeed it is, but I've received word that you did something unthinkable and _turned down_ a student!"

Foster let out a sigh. "Alright... won't you come in for coffee, or tea, or whatever it is you drink?"

She back to her desk to fold up the magazine article, and a louder crack signaled the entrance of the Hogwarts Headmistress.

"Tea. One sugar, no milk please," began McGonagall. "Now, please enlighten me, Ann. Why in the name of all that is right would you ever reject a student that has magical ability? It is NOT our role to play judge, jury and executioner of one's dreams."

"Let me stop you there, Minerva," said her American counterpart. "This 'girl' is not a girl at all. You know the Salem Witches' Institute to be a females only school since it's establishment. The fact is, even though she's called 'Lily' on the scroll, she was born as a man and can go to the Weiss-Presley School of Wizardry."

"it's just not that simple, Ann," explained McGonagall as she took the teacup hovering near her armrest and lightly took a sip. "The sex of a student doesn't matter. It's the gender – no, Ann, they're NOT the same thing. If she feels to be a girl, who are we to tell her any differently? Allow her to discover her path on her own in a nurturing, safe environment with support."

"I'm afraid the letter has already been sent. Now if Weiss-Presley-"

"She will NOT attend a school for boys. And I believe it was Presley himself who said, albeit with a love charm belt, 'Truth is like the sun. You can shut it out for a time, but it isn't going away.' Her truth is that she's a female and she belongs with others like her."

"Well there's nothing I can do now, Minerva," insisted Foster. "The letter has been sent!"

"Fine," snapped McGonagall as she dismissed her tea. "If you are so blinded by your prejudice against a student that just wants to feel like she belongs, she will have a home at Hogwarts – even if I have to teach her myself!"

The Hogwarts Headmistress rose and made her way to the fireplace and scooped a bit of Floo powder into her hand.

"Oh, and Minerva... whatever happened to... well, Severus Snape?"

"He's buried in Godric's Hollow beside Lily and James Potter." Foster nodded.

"Hogwarts Headmistress's Office!"

* * *

In the morning, Lily Andrews would receive a new letter in glowing green ink, but until then, her dreams carried her to a place where she could feel pretty and have long hair and wear a beautiful, flowing dress.


	2. The Letter

When Lily received the letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she practically shrieked with joy. At first, she wasn't sure why the plush little owl was tapping at her window, but after letting it in, she noticed the large envelope it was carrying.

The letter inside was written in glowing green ink, the script flowing but slightly scribbly, as if the author was in a hurry. It read,

_Dear Miss Andrews,_

_On behalf of the faculty and staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I would like to personally invite you to study at our wonderful school. I have spoken to Professor Osborne of the Salem Witches' Institute, and she is in agreement that you should be able to start your magical education at once._

_While we are located within the United Kingdom, a special allowance has been made in order to ensure your safe and speedy arrival. While your roster spot was slightly unexpected, there will be no problems accepting you into our ranks._

_Enclosed with this letter is a list of items and books needed for first year students. I will personally arrive at your home ten days prior to start of term for further instruction. Your parents have also been notified of the change in plans._

_I do hope this letter finds you well._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

When her parents received their own letters from McGonagall, they were skeptical to say the best. While not mean-spirited by any means, the Andrews family seemed to hold a bit of a questioning attitude, especially when it came to things like "magic". But still, ten days before the start of term, they prepared for the supposed arrival.

Lily was instructed to get a haircut, which was of course one she didn't care for, because it was a boy's haircut and just re-emphasized how different she felt compared to what she looked like. She had also put on a pair of slacks and a button-down shirt, but managed to convince her father that the tie was a bit of overkill. The whole family waited in the living room for the doorbell to ring, and at last, a knock came to the door.

Mr. Andrews opened it, to see an older woman dressed in flowing emerald robes and a matching crooked hat. He did his best to stifle a laugh at the woman's appearance, but a quick glance from the witch quickly made him clear his throat and invite her in.

McGonagall accepted the invitation and made her way into the living room, where Mrs. Andrews was just laying out a tray of coffee, tea, and cookies onto the coffee table.

"Well, I must say that this is a most welcome surprise. I'd been told by my predecessor that his last experience in a non-magical household was not exactly the most pleasant. But thank you for the welcome all the same."

McGonagall took a seat in a recliner and removed her wand from her belt. Mr. Andrews gave a sharp glance – after all, strangers reaching for a concealed item in their own house was definitely something to raise the alarm at – but instead, the headmistress revealed the wand as if to show the inherent lack of danger, then picked it back up and gave a little flick, which caused the tea pot to levitate and then tip in order to fill a glass.

"You'll forgive me for getting down to business right away," she said as the full cup now hovered toward her with a sugar lump dropping into it. "But I would like to make it very clear that this is not some random act of hooliganism. We fully intend to teach your daughter…"

At that, McGonagall paused and looked to Lily, who looked very much to be a normal boy. She swallowed a sip of tea and continued.

"… that is to say, your son… in the art of magic." She flicked her wand once more, and a bouquet of flowers sprung out, not from the tip, but from the very middle of the coffee table, as if they were just a part of the overall display.

"Now, as I said, we are a school based in the United Kingdom, but we've arranged it so that your child may be able to travel by fireplace to a safe and trusted individual. We would be more than happy to send you credentials and references if you would like. Your child will be in good hands, but all you need to do is give us permission. I can personally assure you that we have the best educators, and your child will be well on their way to a successful career with our schooling. I understand that you may need a further few minutes to decide, so I will speak with… Andrew… privately in the meantime."

McGonagall rose and made her way to the kitchen, a safe spot where the door was open and the Andrews could monitor the situation should they desire. Lily rose and followed her to the kitchen table, looking down at her shoes.

"Sorry for saying that," McGonagall explained. "Your story is your own, and you will be able to tell people only when you are ready. For now, you are still a boy to your parents, and it's up to you to correct them if and when you're ready."

Lily smiled in thanks and looked at the witch. "So… this magic is real? I mean, I didn't do anything on purpose. I didn't think I was that special."

"Oh, you are very special. Don't you worry about that. And should your parents decide to let you join us, you will learn all you need to be a successful witch. If you go by Lily at Hogwarts, everyone will accept you as Lily, but should you choose to be Andrew to start, nobody will fault you for that either. The choice is yours."

"But… what if I go by the name Andrew but I don't want to be considered a boy?" 

"Surely there have been girls with more unfortunate names than 'Andrew'. Old Bathilda Bagshot was a good friend of mine, but that name was tragic really. Made her sound seventy when she was only twenty!"

Lily genuinely laughed for the first time that night. Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be such a bad place after all. At last, the two made their way back into the living room, where Mr. Andrews spoke up.

"So… we've been talking over the possibility that this was real. We considered it to be more of a private school abroad rather than a magic school if it was real at all. We don't like the idea of Andrew moving across the world for school, but if you send us the references for your trusted person _and_ for the school, he can attend. But how much is tuition?"

McGonagall chuckled. "Tuition is free to those who have a magical gift. The only fees are for books, uniforms, and supplies. The school is totally funded by the government, in a way."

Mrs. Andrews finally spoke up. "So this school… where exactly is it?"

McGonagall sighed. She had a feeling that this question would crop up. How were you to tell someone that the school was hidden in secret in order to keep intruders from breaking in?

"It's in Scotland, a bit near Glasgow."

That wasn't entirely a lie, and compared to the United States, Scotland was a country so tiny that anywhere was a bit near Glasgow. Mrs. Andrews nodded, seemingly satisfied.

"And, of course," continued McGonagall, "you'll be able to contact your son whenever you'd like via the mail. All letters will be delivered to him personally."

In the coming day, owl post delivered packets of information and references on Hogwarts, on the people that would be caring for "Andrew" before the start of term, and on the other methods of communication available, even to non-magical people.

At last, the Andrews family agreed to the arrangement, and a week before term, McGonagall appeared once more at the door. Lily had a large trunk all packed with her things – a stuffed animal, a whole bunch of clothes, some books and even a few of the scented candles she loved to light around her room from time to time.

With everything packed, Lily hugged her parents goodbye and promised that she would write them once she was settled into school. Then, McGonagall moved to the fireplace and flicked her wand, creating a warm, charming fire.

She reached into her pocket and instructed Lily to hold out her hands. McGonagall plucked a bag of Floo powder from the pocket and poured a bit of it into Lily's hands, and then her own.

"Now, all you do is throw the powder into the fire, step in, and say in a very clear voice, 'The Burrow'. I'll go first."

McGonagall did just that, throwing the powder down to turn the flames green, and then disappeared after speaking the magic words. Lily gasped in surprise and then gave her parents one last hug. "I promise I'll be okay!"

She then threw her own bit of powder into the fire and nervously, but clearly spoke out.

"The Burrow!"


	3. The Wizarding World

Lily felt her whole world shift and jostle violently, as if she was swept up in the tornado out of "The Wizard of Oz". Whenever she dared to open her eyes the slightest bit, all she could see was a green colored tunnel. But then came the view of another fireplace. That fireplace got larger and larger, until she found herself standing right inside it! Once her vision had settled fully, she opened her eyes wide.

The place looked like an average, ordinary home. There was a cuckoo clock, a soft plushy couch, and a kitchen off to the side. Sure it didn't look like the American home she was used to, but there was something charming and comforting about it. She then spotted a plump redheaded witch standing beside Professor McGonagall.

"Oh good," the unfamiliar woman spoke. "I was afraid you'd be sent to the Furrow, and had Arthur stand by there just in case."

The woman wrapped Lily in a tight embrace. "I'll just have him pop by your house and pick up your things. Much faster and much easier than Floo travel! By the way, dear – I'm Molly Weasley and I'll be helping you out for the next few days."

McGonagall gave a satisfied nod, her mouth actually twitching into a smile. "Well there we are, then. The Weasleys are one of my most trusted friends, so I'm sure you'll get along just splendidly. I'll see you at the start of term, Miss Andrews."

A shiver ran down Lily's spine. She wasn't used to being called "Miss" anything in public – only in the theater of her dreams. But there was something so genuine about McGonagall's words that made her feel like it was okay to be herself for the first time.

"Now," spoke Mrs. Weasley after McGonagall had bid them farewell, "It's been much too quiet since Ginny decided to go visit her brother for a year. He's in Romania, you know. Quite the interesting place. But oh, you probably don't want to hear about the foibles in our lives. Tell us about you! I understand you want to be called-"

Mrs. Weasley was interrupted by a thump as Lily's trunk appeared in the room. That was quickly followed by a rather tall, balding redheaded man who Lily reasoned to be her hostess's husband. He swooped over and kissed the woman on the forehead before smiling at his new visitor. "Ah! There he is! Welcome to the Burrow! Blimey, if you had red hair, you'd be the very image of our son Bill."

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat loudly and Lily noticed a not-too-subtle stomp on Mr. Weasley's foot. "What I was _just_ _asking, dear... _is what our new guest would prefer to be called..."

Lily blushed and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. "I... I'd like to be called Lily and be referred to as a girl, if that's okay... I know it sounds silly, and you don't have to. It takes some getting used to and stuff like that, I know."

Lily felt herself began to ramble a bit, but Mr. Weasley cut her off. "Don't apologize! It should be me that apologizes to you! And I am certainly very sorry! I promise you it won't happen again. My mind must not be what it used to!"

Mrs. Weasley gave one last stern glare toward her husband before looking back at Lily. "Well, you're more than welcome here. You can stay in Ginny's room and we can get your things for school in the morning. But in the meantime, I've made us all a nice dinner. I hope you like stew!"

As dinner progressed, Lily felt herself getting nervous. Here she was with two strange magical folk who were friendly as could be, but she didn't really know anything about their lives or anything about magic to begin with!

"What if I don't fit in?" She yelped a little as she realized she had said that out loud.

Mrs. Weasley gave a little chuckle. "Oh, don't you worry about that. It was about eight years ago where we met a boy who was in the same shoes as you are now, and he's one of the bravest wizards we know! But he started at square one, just like you will!"

Lily still felt her stomach squirming, but maybe that was just because she was given her third helping of stew. "But... I don't know anything about the magical world. Or Britain, for that matter!"

This time it was Mr. Weasley who spoke up. "Again, nothing to fear. You can ask us anything and we'll be happy to answer it for you."

"Okay. So is there anything I should know? Anything I should be prepared for? I don't want to embarrass myself..."

The two exchanged glances and then nodded. Mrs. Weasley spoke first. "Well... it was about six months ago that one of the most evil wizards of all time was defeated. He was a really awful man, and he killed a lot of people..."

Mr. Weasley quickly interrupted. "It was a war. We lost one of our sons from it. But we both like to think that he died to make the world a better place for people like us. For people like all of us. Whether we know how to perform magic or not."

Lily could hear Mrs. Weasley sniffing into a handkerchief but nodded in agreement. Lily had sensed that she touched upon a sore subject.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize-"

"Nothing to be sorry about, dear," explained Mrs. Weasley. "After all, you're not to blame for all of the horrors. But we will be living in a better world now. Hogwarts may never look the same as it did, but it will still be a safe place for you, even if we have to protect you ourselves."

At this, Lily felt as if she had a second home. Never before had someone been so welcoming and so kind to her, especially when they knew about her big secret! After dinner, Lily was shown to Ginny's bedroom. It was filled with posters of a strange flying sport, a nice comfy bed, and a nice large dresser with a mirror and a jewelry box. She changed into her pajamas and could hardly sleep waiting for the next day to arrive.

* * *

The next day, after another Floo powder adventure, Lily and Mrs. Weasley arrived in Diagon Alley. As was the norm during the week leading up to the start of term, the streets and shops were filled with witches and wizards trying to check off every last item on their child's list.

Their first stop was Gringotts Wizarding Bank, where Lily had found a generous money transfer from her parents. Lily looked up at the ornate ceilings and the massive columns as the goblin performed the exchange from American dollars into Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Lily thought that looking at the architecture would be better than staring at the goblin, as she'd never seen one before and they didn't look all that pleasant.

As they left the bank, Lily could see scorch marks on the marble floors, thinking that it must have been a pretty big controlled fire if only certain places were burned. Their next stop was to Ollivanders Wand Shop, where she was greeted by the owner himself. The man was thin and gaunt looking, much like a wand, she thought.

"Ah, yes... hornbeam and unicorn hair, slightly rigid, 9 and a half inches. Welcome, Molly!" Mr. Ollivander gave a slight smile to Lily. "You see, I remember every wand I sell. Even in my old age, I'm still able to remember the owner to each wand."

Molly gave Lily a pat on the shoulder. "I'll go buy your books while Mr. Ollivander helps you find your wand. It could take a little bit, but I'll meet you right outside the shop here."

Lily nodded, and Ollivander got to work, pulling a few wands down from boxes. "Now now... let's see... you're quite the unique one, you know. I could tell just by your eyes. They're never a static colour. Changing from green to blue in bright light. What is your name?"

"Um... I'm Andrew, sir. Andrew... Andrews."

"Very good, sir. Hmm... perhaps this. Yew wood, dragon heart string, 11 and three quarters inches. A fine, strong wand for a strong person."

He presented the wand to Lily, who gave it a swish. Nothing happened. "No, no... A bit overambitious on my part, I should say. But it's not the wizard that chooses the wand, but the wand that chooses the wizard! Now... how about this? A particularly good wand for charms, vine wood, phoenix feather, 10 inches."

Lily gave that wand another flick, and while a spark or two did come from the tip, it just didn't feel right to her.

"Ah yes, that's perfectly okay. I've had some tricky customers in my day, but there's always a special wand that will fit its owner perfectly. It's just a matter of finding it."

"Mr. Ollivander?"

"Yes, what is it," he asked as he rummaged and pulled a few other boxes down.

"Mr. Ollivander, I don't know if this makes a difference, but... umm... I don't really consider myself to be much of a boy. I would rather be a girl named Lily, and I... don't know if that would affect things?"

Ollivander's eyes went wide. "Foolish! FOOLISH!"

Lily jumped back, but Ollivander threw the boxes of wands from the table onto the floor. "What a fool I'd been! Of course, of course! It's not just the eyes that signal a transfiguration. It's you, my dear! Of course you're a girl. It's something that the wands were no doubt picking up. But I admire your bravery in telling me. Otherwise we may have been here all night searching for the right one!"

Lily blushed. It was true, she didn't divulge that information particularly freely, but in this whole new world, maybe it was for the best in certain instances.

"Yes... yes..." muttered Ollivander. "I think I've got the perfect one for you. Something that reflects the beauty within as well as a beauty on the outside. Not superficial by any means. A brilliant wand for any purpose its owner sees fit. Cherry with unicorn hair, springy, 8 and three quarters inches."

Ollivander held out the wand, but as Lily reached her hand out to pick it up, the wand zoomed right into her grip.

"Ah, yes! Very good! Very good indeed! Now, Miss Andrews, and now, a simple test. If you would be so kind as to give a simple swish of your hand, and then a flick."

Lily did as instructed. The swish produced a shower of pink rose petals, while the flick created small bursts of fireworks.

"Yes, I think we have a perfect match. The beautiful thing about cherry is that it's known for its longevity, but it can certainly be a volatile partner to you. I strongly recommend against cherry with dragon heart string for that reason, but with this particular unicorn that produced the hair in your wand, I feel comfortable with it. And as you become more toward who you are, I think you'll find that your wand grows with you. The more confident you are in yourself as a woman, the more powerful your spells will become. A wand is a partner for life, Miss Andrews. Don't lie to it, and it will always serve you well."

Lily nodded and handed Ollivander a few gold Galleons after he had helped explain wizarding money in a hurried fashion. It seemed that Ollivander was all about business, and money was one of the small troubles that he had to go through to make his living.

After being indoors so long, the sun outside seemed to be amplified ten times. Lily had spotted Mrs. Weasley reading on a bench just outside the shop and made her way over.

"Well that didn't take long at all! I remember it took me over an hour to find a proper wand," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

"It helped a lot when I was just honest with him and told him about me. He seemed to know just the wand for me after I explained my situation to him, and it was a perfect fit, I suppose!"

"That's wonderful, dear! But just remember, you can't go performing magic outside of school. It's a law that's been in place for years to protect you from causing harm to yourself and others. But now I think we'll go and get you fitted for robes and then we can take a look at a pet for you. Your parents said that as long as it wasn't a cat, you'd be able to get whatever you'd like."

Lily grinned from ear to ear. She was allergic to cats, but she appreciated that her parents were still looking out for her.

Despite the fact that it was only halfway through her day, Lily felt that she belonged in the magical community, not necessarily because she was told (and then demonstrated) that she could perform magic, but because of the acceptance she felt from those around her. Though she was sure there would be many bumps in the road, she was very pleased that there was someone like Molly Weasley looking out for her while she was away from home.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So hey there! I know I haven't written one of these yet, but I felt that I really wanted to get going in the story before taking a break to write a personal message. So this is my first foray into anything Harry Potter that involves canon, so hooray for that! But you'll notice that it's also future canon, taking place the start of term right after Voldemort was vanquished.

I'm writing this because I feel like there isn't enough of a voice for trans* people in general, and to be able to set this in the Harry Potter world allows me to explore how people, places, and things will react to someone who knows deep down that she's a girl, even though her body may suggest otherwise. Hope you enjoy reading, and please review. I'd love to know what you think of it.


	4. To Hogwarts!

**A/N: So hey again! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in ages, so as an act of contrition, I seem to have gone on ahead and written the longest chapter I've ever written out in any of my fanfics. I apologize if this chapter is tough to digest because of its length, but I tried to make it amusing enough for the words to just fly by! So yeah, this is quite the chapter, and I hope you enjoy!**

**To Hogwarts!**

* * *

After what seemed like a whirlwind of a crash course in magical culture in history, it was at last time for Lily to begin her adventure at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had no idea what to expect, only that Mrs. Weasley said that it would be a positively delightful experience. Lily didn't know if this was some sort of British buzzword for "unmitigated hell that you just have to have a stiff upper lip about" or what.

* * *

Over the past few days, she had the chance to meet the apparently famous Harry Potter and his girlfriend, Mrs. Weasley's only daughter Ginevra. Lily had made the mistake of addressing the girl by this name and was met with a nasty glare before the girl laughed and explained that she preferred to go by Ginny. Lily knew how this felt, and quickly apologized.

Harry's best friend Ron was a little bit of a more brash personality. After Mrs. Weasley explained that Lily was a transgender girl that preferred to be addressed female pronouns, the youngest Weasley boy blinked at Lily and asked the dreaded question. "But... aren't you a bloke?"

After a thorough admonishing by Mrs. Weasley and an embarrassed apology from the redheaded boy, Lily gave a nervous smile and explained. "Well... I know it may sound, erm, strange... but I've never really thought myself much of a... 'bloke'. I've always thought of myself as a girl, and I just haven't had the chance to express that with my body yet."

Ron nodded, but then came a question from Harry. "So do you plan on wearing a skirt to clas- what?" Harry's question was cut off by a jab to the ribs from Ginny. "Oh, sorry. You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

Lily actually laughed, surprising even herself a little bit. Maybe it was just because she knew that she'd be getting all of these questions eventually from others, and that it was better to get them from goodhearted people first.

"Well, I don't think I'll do that at first, you know? I don't want to wear skirts right away. I'd rather just get comfortable with my surroundings before making such a drastic change. Does that make any sense?"

The two boys nodded. Lily looked to Mrs. Weasley, who patted Lily's shoulder. "I think that's enough questions for now, boys."

* * *

It was with a bit of trepidation that she accepted the Weasley's escort to King's Cross Station a few days later. Mr. Weasley had been kind enough to rent a car, though Lily suspected that he probably didn't have his driver license – or perhaps he just wasn't a good driver. It wasn't until Mrs. Weasley grumpily explained from the front passenger seat that most wizards and witches travel by broom, Floo, or apparation that Lily understood Mr. Weasley's poor driving habits. She tightened her seatbelt.

After multiple dual-carriageways and winding roads later, a very carsick girl exited the backseat with her trunk and a cage with a particularly cheerful hooting creature that was looking forward to escaping its metal confinement. It was a purchase Lily had made with a little bit of the leftover money from her parents. It was a pretty North American barn owl with a brown heart shape around her face. Lily had chosen this particular owl because as Lily was looking around Eeylops' Owl Emporium, the barn owl landed right on her shoulder and began to playfully groom the human's shoulder and hair, gently nibbling at the follicles. After a moment of fright, Lily reached out and gently scratched the back of the owl's head, resulting in a happy hoot. Lily didn't need to look any further.

She named her new friend Nike, after the Greek goddess of victory. Sure she had owned a pair of Nike baseball cleats in Little League, but it was the mythological origins of the name that really attracted Lily to the name. She figured that if Nike can provide victory, maybe she too could prove victorious over the gender everyone interpreted her to be.

The Weasleys led Lily into King's Cross Station, where the girl was immediately lost in the confusion of the mid-morning shuffle. People of all walks of life seemed to rush past in a hurry, not paying even the slightest bit of attention at the redheaded family and the brunette that was walking beside them with a trolley containing what should be the most eye catching sight of a barn owl hooting and nibbling at its cage.

* * *

"Here we are then! Platform 9 ¾ for the Hogwarts Express!" Of course, Lily didn't see any platform or any staircase that led to a platform.

"Uh, Mrs. Weasley... there's no platform here?" Lily questioned with a worried look. "Are you sure we have the right place?"

The matriarch laughed a little and shook her head. "Oh, this is definitely the right spot. Arthur, won't you show her?"

Mr. Weasley happily obliged and leaned up against a massive pillar. He looked left and then right and leaned back, fading into invisibility.

"What the..." Lily was dumbstruck.

"All you need to do is just walk up and go. I'll keep an eye out. Don't be afraid of crashing. You'll go right through. All you have to do is trust me. I haven't steered you wrong yet, have I?"

Lily chose to ignore the fact that Mrs. Weasley tried to send her to Hogwarts with a few bras. While that might not be "steering wrong", it was certainly a cringe-worthy moment with the motherly figure. She smiled at Mrs. Weasley and waited for the all clear before walking briskly to the barrier. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the impact... it didn't come.

Instead, she heard loud, jubilant voices and the harsh tones of parents trying to wrangle in their misbehaving children. Mr. Weasley was right at the other side and caught Lily before she had a chance to open her eyes.

"Go on, then! Take a look!"

Lily blinked her eyes open and saw a magnificent purple colored steam train with golden letters glittering "The Hogwarts Express". So she had the right train. This was definitely a good start! A friendly guard stepped into view with a smile and offered to help with Lily's trunk. She smiled in appreciation as the trunk was loaded up. He then gently took Nike's cage and opened it! The owl quickly flew from the cage and sped off into the distance.

"Hey! My owl! What did you do that for?"

The guard gave a kind laugh. "Don't worry, sonny! We've got a whole lot of them on their way to Hogwarts. Yer owl will be just fine with the rest. Promise ya that you'll see 'im at breakfast tomorrow. Really smart, those barn owls!"

Not feeling the least bit relieved, Lily watched as Nike's empty cage was rested atop her trunk. Mrs. Weasley tapped Lily on the shoulder, causing her to spin around.

"Don't worry. He's right. Nike is very smart, and if you really need her, I'm sure she'll be right at your window. Now, don't worry about things. Just be yourself. Let your personality shine through and that means being yourself always. Even if you don't want to wear a skirt just yet."

Mrs. Weasley pulled the girl into a hug and kissed the top of her head. Lily smiled and hugged the woman back, and then accepted a hug from Mr. Weasley as well before boarding the train. The hallway was as plush and posh as Lily had imagined. She walked along the hallway and saw a few girls giggling. When one of them spotted Lily, she stuck her tongue out and made a rude hand gesture. Right, she still looked like a boy. But she never really got along with boys.

* * *

Getting a little nervous, she continued looking into the compartments for someone that would be a little less crude. At last, she was able to find what seemed like a quiet car. There was a girl with long, raven colored hair writing something down in a notebook while a blonde waved and patted a seat.

With a nervous smile, Lily entered into the car. The raven haired girl looked up from her writing and offered a confused expression while the blonde smiled broadly. Sitting beside the raven haired girl was another girl with short, dirty blonde hair who was enthusiastically waving out the window. Lily felt embarrassed for not noticing the eager girl before.

"So, hi! How are you," spoke the long haired blonde. "I'm Teresa! Kinda surprised you didn't want to sit with all the guys!"

"Oh, um, hi. I'm... I'm..." A lump caught in Lily's throat. _Be yourself... easier said than done._

At last, the short haired girl had stopped waving out the window and plopped cross-legged onto the plush seat. "Uh oh! Looks like we've got someone tongue tied! I know how to fix that!"

The girl smiled confidently and took Lily by both cheeks, rubbing them and squishing them together. After a few moments of that treatment, Lily slapped the girl's hands away.

"Okay, okay! Promise not to laugh?"

The raven haired girl, who had seemingly tugged the short haired girl by the collar and forcefully pulled her back into the seat, smiled kindly. "Yes, we won't laugh. WILL we, Rachel?" She glared over at the short haired girl once more, who shook her head.

Lily blushed at this forceful exchange and took a deep breath. "Well... my name is Lily, and umm... I'm a girl even though I don't look like it."

For a moment, all was quiet as the other three girls' eyes went wide. Then Theresa rushed over and gave Lily a warm hug before pulling her down to sit next to her. "Oh that's wonderful! I'm so happy you were able to tell us! That explains so much!"

Lily's blush only grew as Rachel gave a chuckle. "Ohhhhhh, so you're a he-she..." Another thwack came from the raven haired girl, who was now seething.

"_Rachel!_ Stop being so crass! You're giving us all a bad name!" She turned her gaze to Lily, who was now rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Don't mind Rachel. She doesn't quite know how to talk like a normal human being. I promise she's really nice. Just doesn't have much of a filter. I'm Megan, by the way."

Lily looked up and gave a nervous laugh. "Nice to meet you all. And the term is transgender. I've never really seen myself as a boy. Just a girl that happens to have boy parts and all that."

Megan nodded thoughtfully. "That's interesting! I guess I never thought that there were people like that out there, but that's cool! It just makes you special!"

Theresa nodded in agreement, and then Rachel opened her mouth again. Lily cringed in anticipation.

"So, Lily! I guess the biggest question is..." _Oh great, here it comes. She's going to ask about my boyparts or if I want to look like a girl or if I want to wear girls' clothing now. _"What house do you want to be sorted into?"

Lily blinked. She had heard about the four houses from Harry during his visit. "I'm not really sure to be honest. It sounds like they're all great options, but I heard from Har- I mean, a friend – that Slytherin is a bunch of bad eggs..."

Rachel nodded eagerly. "Yep! Who would want to be living in dark dungeons anyway? If you ask me, Gryffindor would be the best. All adventure and no need to study as long as you've got a brave heart!"

Megan thwacked Rachel with her notebook again. The short haired girl rubbed the top of her head but didn't seem to protest. It seemed that the abuse was pretty routine and didn't do much damage.

"So, what about you, Megan? Rachel?"

Megan turned her attention away from Rachel, just missing the beaten girl's tongue jutting from her mouth. "Well, I'll be happy wherever, as long as I'm able to make friends. I've been friends with Rachel here since childhood, so I suppose I'll probably follow her to whatever house she gets into."

Lily nodded and looked to Theresa, who had a wide smile. It seemed like she'd already made up her mind. "Hufflepuff! They're so awesome, and they're so nice! And I read somewhere that their common room is right next to the kitchens so you get the smell of fresh baked bread in your room every morning!"

Rachel laughed loudly. "Your parents must be Muggles, Theresa! Why would anyone want to be in Hufflepuff?"

Theresa laughed along with the brash girl, seemingly not understanding that Rachel was being rude again. "Yes, it's true. My parents are Muggles, but I've done a lot of reading about Hogwarts and the houses, and I'd still love to be a Hufflepuff. Are your parents Muggles or magical, Lily? I know you're not from here because of your accent."

Lily was feeling a bit more at ease. Even Rachel's harshness seemed to be easy to swallow, especially when Megan was there to keep her in line. "Well, my parents are... Muggles? I think that means they don't know magic, right? In that case, yes. Muggles. And I'm from America."

Rachel again piped up. "Ohhh... so that's where you're from! G'day, mate! How are you Bruces and Sheilas doing with the barbie and the dingos n' roos?"

Rather than hitting her, Megan just looked at Rachel in disbelief. "You... you know that's Australia, don't you?"

"Nope," exclaimed Rachel proudly. "American, Australian, New Zealand, New Greenland, it's all the same to me!"

"I'll never understand how you made it through grade school," breathed an exasperated Megan.

Meanwhile, Rachel had now pulled down the window and started shouting at people in an Australian accent. "Hey Bruce! Why don't cha go on n' grab a croc by the tail n' try ter get it ta dance fer ya? Crikey n' such! And don't say anything about the Bruce in the apartment with us, because she's really a Sheila."

Megan once again had to pull the girl from the window as the engine started up. As Megan once again began to administer a beating, Theresa pointed out the window to Mrs. Weasley, who had come up to their window. Lily slid over and peeked her head out the window.

"I couldn't help but hear your friend talking about you, dear. Quite the mouth she has, hmm? But I just wanted to wish you luck this semester, and once again, you can expect a letter from us tomorrow. Have a wonderful term."

She reached her hand up, and Lily grasped it. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. For everything. And please thank Mr. Weasley for me, too. Your family has been amazing, and I'm so grateful."

"Any time, dear! Enjoy your classes. And don't fall asleep like my sons! Just work hard and you'll be great!"

Lily had to let go of Mrs. Weasley's hand because the train was now beginning to move, but Mrs. Weasley continued to shout instructions.

"... And don't worry about Peeves! Just tell him you're a friend of Fred and George! And try not to get on Filch's bad side! And..."

Her words were now cut off by the train's whistle as it built speed and roared out of the station. Lily sat back down and got comfortable with her new friends.

It seemed that Rachel's new favorite thing was to talk in an Australian accent and give horribly cliched Australian responses to everything, which was clearly playing on Megan's last nerve. Lily offered to switch seats, which Megan gladly accepted.

Lily sat down beside Rachel, who immediately wrapped her arms around the girl. "Yeh see, Sheila? Yer my best gal, and I won't let anyone tell me otherwise!"

Lily patted Rachel's hand and looked back over at Theresa. "So how long have you known these two? Good friends?"

Theresa gave a kind smile and shook her head. "I've only known them about 20 minutes longer than you have! I saw Megan sitting here writing in her notebook and thought it was a nice quiet compartment. But then Rachel came in, and that all changed. Turns out she just hadn't gotten on the train yet."

Rachel responded to this slight by sticking her tongue out at the blonde. After her faux rage dissipated, she broke out a deck of cars. "Anyone wanna play Exploding Snap then?"

Lily was just thankful that Rachel was now speaking normally, but after her first hand, where she found the cards spontaneously combusted and drew the ire of a passing guard, Lily decided that maybe that wasn't the best game to play.

Instead, the girls spent the rest of their train ride sharing stories of their homes. It seemed that they were all fascinated most with Lily's home in America, so she told them all about the gentle flowing river across the street from her house, her golden retriever, and her favorite spot right by the water. The three girls listened in rapt attention as she described her American life.

She explained the country's fascination with "base ball" and "American rules football" and had to endure a speech from Rachel about how the only football was "real football" that they played in Europe.

The sweets trolley eventually came around, and Lily was able to buy a pack of Chocolate Frogs and a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. The Chocolate Frogs were per the suggestion of Megan, who pulled out a binder filled with her card collection.

"See? Each pack has a new wizard. I'm only missing the super rares. I've been collecting for as long as I can remember, and I'm going to sell them if I decide to go to university!"

Lily opened her pack and looked at her card. "Hmmm... Minerva McGonagall. I know her!"

The biography underneath read, _Minerva McGonagall, Current Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Order of Merlin, First Class. Expert in Transfiguration. Currently playing a crucial role in the rebuilding of Hogwarts after the Battle of Hogwarts in May 1998._

Lily looked over at Megan. "Battle of Hogwarts? You mean Hogwarts is damaged?"

Megan nodded, a serious look on her face. "Yeah. A really bad wizard attacked the school because he wanted to kill Harry Potter, and yeah, the school got beat up pretty good. At least, that's what my older sister said. But she said that they wouldn't open the school if it wasn't safe, so there's nothing to worry about, I suppose!"

A shiver went down Lily's spine. She had been so happy about the acceptance she was feeling that she didn't even think of the possibility that there could be bad wizards out there. But she supposed that there could be evil anywhere, and that wizards and witches could be no exception.

As the countryside rolled past, Lily noticed that things were starting to get darker and darker. At last, a guard knocked on the door and made the announcement that it was time to change into school robes. He tugged Lily out of the room.

"Don't worry, pal. You can go back in once all the girls are changed. Don't want you getting in trouble. You can go ahead and change in the loo."

With a sigh, Lily grabbed the robes that had been resting above their seats and made her way into the restroom labeled "Boys". _Someday..._

After changing into her robes, which were clearly suited for a boy, she knocked on the door to the compartment. Theresa let her back in with a smile. Rachel looked over to her and glared.

"Why can't _I_ wear pants? Wanna trade, Lily? Come on, be a friend!" She dropped to her knees and began to beg.

"Sorry, Rachel... I'm just not ready to be seen in a skirt, but maybe in a couple of years or something!" She heard Megan let out a most un-Megan-like laugh.

"Sorry," she giggled. "It's just funny when other people put Rachel in her place, is all!"

* * *

At last, the train rumbled to a halt. They were here. Being toward the back of the train, they had to wait to depart the train. Once they made it outside, they heard a deep booming voice call out.

"Firs' years over here! Firs' years with me!"

Rachel tugged on Lily's arm and quickly led her to the sound of the booming voice. She hardly had time to notice if Megan and Theresa had managed to follow them and waved her arm dramatically to grab their attention. It seemed to be for naught though, as the two girls were rushing toward them and quickly trying to get Rachel to slow down.

"I'm gonna hold you to that, you know," explained Rachel. "You think I'll forget but I won't. I'm gonna wear pants a Start of Term feast and you're going to look so cute in a little skirt!" She gave a determined nod and stopped dragging once she reached the massive half-giant. Her jaw dropped as she looked up to him. "Holy... I'm gonna get a nosebleed just looking at you!"

The half-giant burst out laughing. "Yep! Maybe yeh should take a step back then! M'name is Hagrid, and I'm the groundskeeper here. 'Scuse me a sec. _Firs' years over here!_

Now, yer all firs' years, so that's good. We'll getcha in a boat in just a second. Just no gettin' any nosebleeds on my watch! Poppy would hate me for work on the firs' night here!"

Lily smiled up at the giant, who patted her on the shoulder. "And what's this fella doin' here with all these girls. Already tryin' ter be a ladies man?" Hagrid let out another laugh.

"Oh no... nothing like that... umm, I... I'm Lily, and I'm actually a girl, Mr. Hagrid," she explained with a blush.

Hagrid's eyes blinked in confusion as he tried to register what Lily was saying. He then smiled broadly and clapped her on the back, nearly knocking her into the water.

"Whoopsie daisy! Sorry 'bout that! Just never had anyone tell me _that_ before. But good on ya, fella... I mean, miss! Good fer you, bein' yerself. Just try not ter cause no trouble. I know some people may not be as acceptin' as others. Just keep yer chin hi, alright?"

Lily nodded. Eventually, they all boarded a boat toward the front of the line, so that they had a perfect vantage of the castle as it came into view. The night was clear and starry, providing the perfect backdrop for a damaged Hogwarts Castle as the boats crossed into view.

Lily took a moment to look away from the castle to register the looks of the other girls. Rachel was grinning from ear to ear, whispering, "This is so awesome!"

Megan looked thoughtfully at the castle, studying it and smiling, as if she'd known the place her entire life. Meanwhile, Theresa was looking at the castle with stars in her eyes. At least ONE of them understood what Lily was going through.

She placed a hand on Theresa's shoulder and giggled to her before the two looked upward at the castle, positively amazed that they would actually be getting the chance to learn in such an incredible place.

* * *

Eventually, the boats all landed, and the girls exited. Hagrid led the entire group of first years, a total of perhaps 25 students, up a few flights of stairs, until stopping in front of two large oak doors. He knocked three times.

"Enter," commanded a familiar voice.

Hagrid pushed the two massive doors opened and called out to the room. "Firs' years here for their sortin', Headmistress."

Lily looked nervously to the girls. She really hoped that they were not going to have to do anything embarrassing to determine where they would be sorted. She worried that she would have to tell everyone about being transgender on the first day and that was positively nerve wracking. She felt herself starting to have a panic attack!

But then, she felt her new friends gently relax her. Megan and Rachel gently clasped her hands while Theresa rubbed her back.

"Don't worry... you won't have do anything you don't want to," explained Megan. "My big sister said that it's a piece of cake. You just put a hat on, and that's that."

Rachel was next. "And if anyone gives you any trouble, I'll beat them all up for you! Promise!"

Theresa continued to rub Lily's back. "If you get nervous, we'll all be right here. Even if we get sorted before you. Don't worry."

The girls were snapped from their conversation by the Headmistress.

"First years will now assemble themselves in alphabetical order by last name, and will then form a single file line to be sorted."

An odd sensation came over Lily. She only had a few seconds to wonder how they were going to do that, before she felt herself being lifted into the air, along with most of the other new students. She gave a little cry of surprise as she was wooshed around the line, as if some invisible claw were moving her and her fellow first years around, placing some down, reshuffling others, until at last, the girls had been formed in a single file line. It seemed that she was still close to Megan but Theresa was midway down the line, and Rachel was toward the back.

"Let the sorting begin," ordered McGonagall. Lily gulped.

* * *

**Postscript: ****So yeah, like I said, long chapter is long! But I hope you enjoyed reading. For those of you that are familiar with anime, yes, I totally ripped off the girls from K-On, because that's been my latest fanfic kick lately. Plus the dynamics of that group of girls is too much fun to pass up. **

**I'm going to try to devote a little more time and love to this fic, but I would really appreciate your reviews for this chapter. As I said, this was the longest chapter I've ever written for any of my fics, so feedback would be GREATLY appreciated for it. Thank you so much in advance.**


	5. The Sorting

**A/N: Just had to write out this Sorting Hat song before I completely lost motivation. I hope you approve! Again, any reviews are much appreciated!**

**The Sorting**

* * *

Descending from the ceiling of the Great Hall, a tattered old hat parted the starry night sky and rested itself atop a stool. Lily looked back over at Theresa, who looked bewildered as well. She tried to glimpse back at Rachel, but couldn't see the short haired girl, so instead faced forward again. She reached out to tap Megan on the shoulder to ask her what in the world was going on, but all became apparent before she could ask, as a crack formed in the hat's mouth, and it began to sing.

* * *

_In days gone past it was my job_

_to sort you as seen fit,_

_But now war has gone and mucked it up_

_So I may just take a bit._

_In the start there were just four,_

_They divvied up the lot._

_But when they passed I was left_

_To take that lofty spot._

_Of daring nerve and bravery_

_Did Gryffindor value most._

_So those that have mettle true_

_Will find the lion host._

_Then of course, wise Ravenclaw,_

_She always valued minds._

_Witty or clever, may you be,_

_Here you find your kind._

_Strong Slytherin, he did choose_

_The most cunning of all,_

_And though the house has come undone,_

_Slytherin shall never fall._

_And finally there's Hufflepuff,_

_The noble and the true,_

_In her true spirit she smiled kind,_

_And accepts the lot of you._

_Now years went by and present times_

_Have seen our school divided,_

_But war is gone and Hogwarts stands_

_To teach what we take pride in._

_And so here now a new age dawns_

_And Hogwarts stands to meet it,_

_Keep in mind we're always here_

_To guide whoever needs it._

_And so my song draws to a close_

_And it's time to sort you all,_

_Remember no matter the house,_

_Without unity we shall fall._

_So step right up and put me on,_

_There's no need to have a fear._

_Just think of me as the first_

_To welcome you, first years._

* * *

The hat's song ended to loud applause from the student body. Not really sure what to do, Lily clapped along with the rest of the first years. _So Hufflepuff accepts all? That would be a great place to be!_

The sorting began with Aaron, Thomas. Lily watched as he sat down on the chair and a very small wizard standing on a step stool placed the hat over the boy's face. For a moment there was silence, until at last the hat cried out for all to hear,

"SLYTHERIN!"

The new Slytherin boy hopped down off the chair with a grin and made his way over to the cheering Slytherin table.

"Abbott, Megan."

Lily's new friend was next. She stepped up with more confidence after seeing the first to be sorted. The cap was placed over her head, and Lily waited. And waited. And waited. Lily was next in line and felt herself starting to shuffle a bit nervously as the hat continued to ponder. It wasn't for another five minutes until finally the hat called out,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The hat was pulled from Megan's head and she slid gracefully from the chair to thunderous applause from the Hufflepuff table.

"Andrews, And- Lily."

McGonagall had corrected herself. She could hear people snickering and could feel their eyes all upon her as she made her way to the chair. A furious red blush came over her cheeks as the hat descended upon her. A soft, gruff voice filled her ears.

"Well, well... I've been waiting for you a while, Miss Andrews."

Lily didn't speak but could only reply to the hat in thought. She didn't want to open her mouth and further embarrass herself.

"Ah, don't worry about that. Any conversation we have here is private. Now, I've heard from our Headmistress that you're quite the unique witch... Such bravery to be who you are. An admirable Gryffindor trait... And yet, there's Slytherin that could help you fulfill your dreams to be yourself. Strong friendships are made there."

"_But Slytherin is home to a number of wizards gone bad," _she thought.

"Aye, that's true, but don't judge the many by the few. I'm sure you can make friends in any house, should you try."

Lily's nervousness began to get the best of her. "_But what if there isn't a house for me? What if I'm not accepted?"_

The hat gave a laugh. "I've been here for longer than I can remember, and I've never failed at a sorting. Don't tell me you didn't talk to anyone on the train?

She then thought of Megan getting sorted into Hufflepuff.

"A Hufflepuff, eh? Definitely my first choice, but I do tend to think things through. You could be quite a good Gryffindor, but if your budding friendship matters most, then you most definitely should be..."

The hat's cry rang out for all to hear. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

More applause came from the Hufflepuff house, perhaps the most eager being that of Megan. Lily hopped from her seat and sat down beside Megan. In the haze of being newly sorted, she completely missed out on Barone, Geri all the way through Harris, William. The only thing that broke her out of the reverie was hearing Kerrigan, Theresa called.

The hat barely touched Theresa's head before declaring, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Theresa hopped down off the chair and slid over to the bench right across from Lily. She waved and giggled. "Seemed he already knew I made up my mind!"

The first years continued to be sorted, with each of the four houses being well represented by new recruits. At last, the most interesting moment came when it was time for Tanner, Rachel to be sorted. Lily watched in rapt attention, and then let out a small yelp when she heard Rachel let out a groan from inside the hat.

After a little more deliberation, the hat finally cried out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Rachel thrust the hat from her head and made her way over. Megan gave her a confused look as she plopped herself down on the bench.

* * *

"So... what was your problem there?" The long raven haired girl asked.

"I really wanted to get into Gryffindor, but the hat seemed to think that I'd do nothing but misbehave!"

"I wonder where it got that idea," mused Theresa.

Rachel folded her arms across her chest. "Yeah, well, it decided to sort me with you three so that you could 'keep me in line' or something like that. _That's_ why I groaned."

Lily laughed and patted Rachel on the head. "Well it's okay! I'm sure we can still get into plenty of adventures without being in Gryffin-"

She was quickly cut off by Megan's glare. "Will you two at least get to the start of term before planning on ways to slack off?"

Lily shrugged in apology while Rachel stuck her tongue out. Once Wembley, Zoltan was sorted into Ravenclaw, the hat ascended back into the enchanted ceiling and faded from view.

It was then that McGonagall rose from her seat at the Head Table and stepped over to a wooden podium with the school's crest carved into it. A lion, an eagle, a serpent, and a badger. McGonagall raised her hands for silence, and the entire school seemed to oblige right away. The entire school... except for Rachel, who was still acting out how she was going to tunnel under Hogwarts.

McGonagall cleared her throat and Rachel quickly snapped to attention, turning around to face the Headmistress.

"Welcome, one and all, to a new dawn at Hogwarts. As those who were with us last year know, our castle was under attack from the forces of evil last year, but Hogwarts and its students prevailed. Some of you may have lost friends, but their spirits will always live on in our memories.

Therefore, it is with a mixture of regret and sorrow, that I introduce to you a few new House Ghosts, that represent not only the memory of the tragic war, but the hope that through the history of these horrific acts, they will never be repeated. First, a wonderful witch and Auror who will be representing Hufflepuff, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin."

A silvery ghost with short spiky hair glided past and seemed to trip on the combat boots she was wearing. Lily wasn't quite aware that ghosts could trip.

"Just Tonks, actually," giggled the ghost as it turned color from silvery to a bright pink. She sat down next to Lily and reached her hand up to ruffle her hair. Lily felt chills run down her spine, like she was doused with freezing cold water.

"And also, one of the bravest men I have ever had the pleasure of knowing," McGonagall began.

"And a right handsome bloke too," cried Tonks.

McGonagall glared at the ghost, who immediately quieted down. It seemed that the Headmistress had the ability to make even the most playful ghost behave.

"Representing Gryffindor, Remus Lupin."

Another ghost appeared from seemingly out of nowhere, middle aged but with scars upon his face that made him look slightly older. He waved kindly before soaring over to Tonks.

"Right, thanks for that, darling. Now that I'm properly blushed, even as a ghost, do you think we can behave ourselves for the rest of the speech?"

Tonks grinned and nodded.

"Good." Lupin slid his way over to the Gryffindor table. Tonks giggled the whole time and slid herself over next to Theresa.

Theresa smiled kindly at the ghost, who was still trying her best to bend the rules by making silly faces to Megan and Lily. Lily bit her lower lip and tried to stay focused on McGonagall's speech, but when Tonks' face transfigured into that of a duck's bill, Lily couldn't help but grin.

"He's pretty cute, my husband. Huh, Theresa?" The ghost winked and jabbed Theresa in the sides, but Theresa immediately squirmed. No doubt she felt the same freezing cold.

At last, a cry came out from the podium. "Oh for heaven's SAKE, Miss Tonks. One more distraction from you and you and I'll banish you to the Potions dungeon for a week!"

"But... Snape's other portrait is there! You can't do that!"

"I can, and it seems that he's taken to enjoying your abysmal potion making, so I'm sure you two will have _plenty_ to talk about."

Tonks frowned and levitated upward, frowning at the new Hufflepuffs while floating over to her husband, who was sitting respectfully at the Gryffindor table and listening to McGonagall's speech.

"Now, as I was _saying_, there are a few areas that are still under construction as we attempt to repair the castle and return it to its pristine glory. I ask that all students mind their steps, especially around the third floor corridor.

Also, please remember that the staircases do indeed change directions, so do try to hop off on your stop, lest you be headed in the complete wrong direction. And finally, prefects are always available to help any of those in need. First years, these will be your primary point of contact and they will always be happy to help you find your classes.

That's all I have at this time, so please, let's eat!"

* * *

McGonagall clapped her hands and a grand feast appeared in the center of every table. Chicken, beef, salads, puddings, anything you could possibly imagine and more. Rachel's eyes went wide as she saw the massive splay, while Megan feverishly began splatting pudding down into a bowl.

Lily opted for a piece of grilled chicken and grabbed a roll. She cut the roll open and reached out for a jar of mustard. She slathered both sides of the roll and stuck the chicken in between. After her first bite, she felt the other three first year Hufflepuff girls staring.

"Umm... bon apetit?"

Rachel blinked and shook her head. "Go figure, the American needs to put everything on a sandwich."

"Hey," Lily snapped back. "I just happen to like not having to use a fork and knife! And besides, I am the great and powerful Sandwich Maker. All will bow before my sandwich making prowess!"

Lily tossed the sandwich onto Rachel's plate, daring her to take a bite. After a hesitant nibble, it seemed that Rachel approved.

"Mmph, what is this glorious thing?"

"Yeah, it's called a chicken sandwich with some mustard. I work with what I've got, but I've found that you have to have something to make the meat juicy, otherwise it's just dry and you're gnawing on rough chicken. No fun."

Lily tried to reach for her sandwich, but Rachel downed it in three bites. Lily made another one with a frown.

After a filling dinner, the plates and platters faded from view, and everyone was instructed to go to their common rooms. The four Hufflepuff girls followed their prefects down a flight of stairs, and then another. They came to a large portrait of a painting.

"Now, just tickle the pear like this," the prefect explained as she rubbed a finger along the pear's side. "And then the door will swing right open!"

And indeed, the portrait swung aside, revealing a round, oaken door. The door opened up and the prefect led the students inside. The hallways were warm and cozy with happy yellow light illuminating every last inch. While the dormitory was underground, it seemed to be cheery in a way.

The common room was also just as cozy, with round entryways and a crackling fire.

* * *

"Alright then, here we are," said the prefect. "It's time for bed. If you need any assistance, the prefect's hallway is in the opposite corner. Goodnight, then. And remember, term starts tomorrow, so don't be late to classes!"

Lily and the other three girls made their way down the hallway. What if the doorway didn't let her in? What if it registered her as a boy and kicked her out?

Nervously, she approached the door labeled "First Year Girls". Biting her lower lip, she crossed the threshold and opened the door. Her eyes squeezed shut, waiting to be thrust violently backward...

But it didn't come. Lily opened her eyes to see a wonderful bedroom with large four-poster beds, one for each of them. Lily went into the bathroom to change, still feeling a slight bit embarrassed about her body, and then climbed into bed.

Before she turned out her light, she looked to the three girls. Rachel seemed like she wasn't ready to sleep for another two weeks, Megan was brushing her long hair, and Theresa was reading her book.

"Girls?" Lily asked. The three of them looked up. Rachel stopped hopping up and down on her bed. "Thank you. For everything. It means a lot to know I've got friends like you."

The touching moment seemed to come crashing to a halt as Tonks, the new Hufflepuff ghost, soared into their room. She gave Lily another goofy look as she slid over to sit at the foot of the girl's bed.

"So... our wonderful Headmistress tells me that you're a girl, hmm? Well that's pretty cool! I haven't met anyone like you before, so that's awesome! And if you need any tips when it comes to transfiguration, you're talking to a Metamorphmagus!"

The ghost smiled widely, but was met with a look of confusion. She nodded and began to morph her face into an exact copy of Lily's face. "It means that I can change my appearance at will. Kinda awesome I got to keep it being all ghosty and such!"

Lily laughed and laid back in her bed. "Yes... I suppose you're right! That's awesome, Tonks! But... I've got class in the morning, so maybe we could talk tomorrow?"

In truth, Lily really wanted to talk to Tonks. She wanted to be able to see herself as a girl rather than the boy she currently looked like. Maybe the Metamorphmagus could help to that end...

Tonks nodded. "Sounds good to me! Besides, Remus always gets weird when I roam around the halls at night. Gotta go join him and the other ghosts for some sort of boring first-day-of-school orientation thing. Who knew being in the spiritual realm had so many disadvantages? Can't I just camp here with you? Pretty please? I won't be a bother..."

Lily shook her head, but Rachel bounced up. "You can hang out with me, Tonks!"

The ghost excitedly floated over to Rachel and began to bounce on the girl's bed, but Megan glared. "NO. We need to _sleep._ I don't think McGonagall would appreciate the first year Hufflepuffs being late to class because we were kept up all night by our house ghost!"

With a loud sign, Tonks sulked and floated through a wall, sticking her tongue out at Megan in the process.

"I think I'm gonna like her," grinned Rachel.

* * *

**Postscript: There it is! I know that ghosts stick around when they still have business left to attend to on the earthly plane. I think that Tonks and Lupin would stay as ghosts so that they can make sure that Teddy grows up to be an awesome kid. In return, they'll be Hogwarts house ghosts until Teddy graduates. So there's my thinking for that.**

**So... what'd you think? Please let me know!**


	6. First Day Blues

**A/N: So it's amazing! Two chapters in a day-ish! I've been really inspired to write more of this story, so without further delay, here's the next one!**

**First Day Blues**

* * *

Lily woke the next morning to the sound of Megan trying to wake Rachel up.

"Urgh, come on! You always take forever in the shower, and it's the first day, so let's go!"

The grumbles from underneath Rachel's sheets confirmed that she was determined to not do much of anything. Seeing the opportunity, Lily slipped from her four poster and quickly dashed into the bathroom, shutting the door.

Feeling a wave of satisfaction wash over her, she started the shower and melted into the warm water. All of her cares and fears melted away... until she remembered that she left her clothes and her towel in the bedroom by mistake!

"You want these?" Rachel asked from outside the door. Lily chose to ignore her. "Because I wouldn't want our pretty Lily to have to wear a skirt on her first day..."

Lily's eyes went wide and she began to quickly scrub the soap into her body and wash it off, but a loud and somehow comforting _THUNK_ came from behind the door before it opened a crack.

"Lily, your clothes and a towel are sitting right outside the shower. Take as much time as you need. If Rachel can't get up and take a shower, she'll just reek all day, and that'll be her own fault," explained an exasperated Megan.

Comforted by the kindness, Lily showered, brushed her teeth and dressed, but as she was picking up her clothes, a small pink bra fell from the pile.

She walked out of the bathroom and glared at Rachel, the bra hanging off her little finger. "Cute idea, but I'm not wearing it."

Rachel looked at the bra and then burst out laughing. "Oh, so you changed your mind about it already? Hooray!"

Lily thought that Rachel would have shown at least a little bit of remorse, but then heard another soft laugh in the corner of the room. There, Theresa was grabbing her sides and wiping tears from her eyes.

"Ah, so you too, then..."

"I'm... sorry," Theresa said through laughs. "It was just too good to pass up! After Megan put your clothes in, I just _had_ to add something!"

Rather than feel awkward, Lily surprised even herself when a loud laugh escaped her lips.

* * *

The girls made their way down the hallway and up the two flights of stairs to get to the Great Hall for breakfast. The rest of the Hufflepuffs were all examining their mail, reminding Lily that she was expecting a letter from Mrs. Weasley.

She sat to breakfast with the other first years in her house. Marcus Ewing was a "pureblood" that didn't really care much for the whole hysteria surrounding it. It seemed to be down to earth enough, but definitely gave Lily a weird look when he found her coming out of the girls' dormitory. The other was Sean Nichols, a redheaded boy that could certainly pass for one of the Weasleys. The two seemed to be talking about Lily.

"So he lives with the girls? How did he get so lucky?"

"I bet he did some sort of magic to get past all of the defences for that kind of thing!"

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes. "No, it's because I'm a girl, and I'm living with those that are closest to how I feel."

Nichols blinked in confusion. "But... you're a guy?"

"I only look like a guy on the outside, but I'm a girl."

"Oh," he shrugged. "Weird."

Lily frowned into her breakfast, but the normally kind and quiet Theresa piped up. "Hey! We're Hufflepuffs here! We accept everyone for who they are! Lily isn't weird. She's just Lily!"

Megan nodded in agreement. "That's right. And if you have a problem with her, we could always bring it up with McGonagall. I'm sure she'd be happy to explain things."

Nichols gulped and turned back to his food. Lily looked up to Rachel to see why she hadn't butted in, but it appeared that Theresa was actively holding her back with one hand pulling her by the back of the shirt and the other clasped firmly over her mouth.

Lily laughed and looked to the restrained girl. "It's okay, Rachel. It'll just take people some getting used to. Just eat some breakfast and take it easy."

Just when Lily was finishing breakfast, she was surprised to hear an echo of hooting owls. She looked up and saw at least a hundred soaring down from the ceiling and dropping letters and parcels down to various students.

"Some owls deliver the Daily Prophet, the newspaper," explained an older student. "Much easier than having a delivery person, that's for sure!"

Lily nodded and watched as more and more owls came down. One of the owls soared down and dropped a letter down into Lily's lap. The envelope was sealed with a large red "W". Lily was also greeted by Nike, who landed right on her shoulder and leaned down to steal a left over piece of toast.

Professor Sprout was making her way around the table and reached the first years. She handed a slip of paper to Lily. "Your course schedule for the year. Looks like you girls will be in Herbology with me to start the day today, so be sure to leave early and give yourselves plenty of time to get to the greenhouses!"

Lily was just about to open up her letter from the Weasleys, but was suddenly greeted by a freezing cold sensation. "Oh, hello Tonks."

"Oh no, my dear. I'm the Fat Friar. Terribly sorry to pass through you like that!"

Lily looked over from her letter to see a bald, rotund man wearing a robe. "Oh, no problem! You must be the other house ghost!"

"Indeed I am! If you need any help getting to your classes, I'm the one to ask. I wouldn't want any of my Hufflepuffs to be late, especially on the first day!"

Lily nodded her thanks and reached for the envelope once more, but felt another cold rush. "_Really,_ Tonks?"

A giggle escaped the ghost's lips as Lupin appeared right behind her. "Wotcher!"

"Now now, Dora. Stop scaring the first years," he condemned his wife. "After all, you're supposed to be helping them, not wanting them to run away. I'm sorry about that. I don't think we've met properly. I'm Remus Lupin, and I'll be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. You may call me Professor Lupin."

"Thanks, Professor. I'm looking forward to class," she said. However, her show of respect was quickly interrupted by Rachel, who had a question to ask Lupin.

"So, what's with the scars? Battle wounds?"

Lupin chuckled and sat down next to the inquisitive girl while Tonks sat beside Lily.

"So, are you going to grow your hair out? We could do such lovely things with it. Believe me, I know a girl that works absolute _wonders_ for any hair. Of course, I never really needed her."

Lily watched as Tonks changed her hair from short and spiky to long and flowing down her back. She figured that now would be as good a time as any to ask.

"Hey Tonks?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm not sure if I want to grow my hair out yet, but I was... I was wondering if you could help me out. I was wondering if you could help by modeling my face and helping me choose a style to see what I'd look like as a girl?"

"What?" Tonks gave a confused look.

"I... know you can morph your appearance, and I just wanted to know if you could help me out by taking on the form of my face and helping me choose different hairstyles."

Tonks nodded eagerly. "Oh that's what I _thought_ you were asking. Hell yeah, girl! You have no idea how boring it is to just float around all day trying to keep entertained. But hell yes, consider me your personal style consultant!"

"Thanks, Tonks! Well, I suppose I should get to Herbology now." She tried to give the ghost a hug, but realized that there was no possible way, so she just gave Tonks a thumbs up and stood up. It seemed that Mrs. Weasley's letter would have to wait until after class.

Rachel and Megan were already making their way out of the Great Hall and down toward the entrance. Theresa grinned and grabbed Lily's hand, and the two dashed off to catch up.

"Hey! Wait up!"

"Yeah, wait for us! What's the hurry?"

Megan smiled back to them.

"It seems that Little Miss Troublemaker here is already trying to get things started on the wrong foot by letting loose some Blast-Ended Skrewts. I swear to God, Rachel, if you get detention, I'm not going to go bailing you out!"

The four girls walked down to Herbology, wondering what classes would bring, and more importantly, if she would be any good at them.

* * *

After an Herbology lesson where they learned about Mandrake Roots and where the Ravenclaws Lily paired up with questioned the logic of a man feeling like a woman, Lily was depressed as is. Megan nearly got a detention for protesting their way of talking to the transgender girl, and the only thing keeping Rachel from detention was a bear hug from Theresa to hold her back. Lily felt so embarrassed that she had to have her friends fighting her battles.

It was one thing for her friends to get mad, but in Lily's opinion, she just didn't know if it was worth the fight. If someone couldn't accept her, what could she do? She just didn't know how to be mad about the questioning, even though her friends seemed to know that she had every right to get mad.

After the Herbology debacle, the group made their way back inside the castle for History of Magic with the Slytherins. It seemed that Lily's luck continued to go down the drain, as the Slytherins didn't seem as willing or accepting as the other students. The Slytherin girls jabbed Lily in the back with the rough ends of their quills while the boys just laughed and pointed in her general direction.

Lily was on the verge of tears, but it seemed that Professor Binns didn't even notice the disruption. No matter how hard she tried, the tears refused to go away and she at last felt them drip down her cheeks. Rather than endure any more of the verbal assault, she excused herself from class.

Professor Binns hardly acknowledged her exit as she muttered something about the nurse, but instead ran out of the room and down the hallway. Her luck continued to sour as she ran into Peeves the poltergeist.

"Uh oh! Ickle firstie is out of class! Ooooh and it's the he-she, too! Can't make up your mind if you're a boy or a girl?"

"Peeves, please. I can't do this right now," she sniffled through tears.

"Oh, and why should Peevesie stop? I'll stop when you make up your mind. Tick tock!"

Lily grew aggravated. "I'm a girl, okay? Is that what you want, Peeves? I'm a girl! And tell all the Ravenclaws and Slytherins that too, because they don't understand that either!"

Peeves just cackled and shrugged his shoulders. "And why should I do that? All you do is stay quiet when people don't get it? Why do your friends fight for you? Oh yes, Peevesie saw all of that. I have my sources! So why should I be nice to you?"

"Because I have _A VOICE_, dammit!"

The ruckus seemed to catch the attention of Professor Lupin, who was teaching his Defence class with the door open. The ghost excused himself from his class briefly and glided out to assess the situation.

"Peeves, this is completely uncalled for. Apologize to this young lady right now."

"But he doesn't look like a girl, Loony Lupin!"

"That doesn't matter, Peeves. Now shall I call the Bloody Baron? Or perhaps I should just finally get Tonks to get those papers over to the Ministry that ban you from Hogwarts Castle. The possibilities are endless, Peeves. Unless you say you're sorry."

Peeves blew a raspberry to Lupin and then looked at Lily.

"I'm sorry, girl... boy... girl. I promise it won't happen again, unless it happens again."

Lily glared up at the bouncing poltergeist. She was feeling hurt and angry. Her teeth gritted. Her hands balled into fists. "Peeves, I swear to God, if you ever call me out for being trans* ever again, I will make sure that the Bloody Baron, Tonks, McGonagall, and whoever else know exactly what you did. I may not be able to slap you across the face, but this is something that deserves it. This isn't fun and games. That was incredibly hurtful, and I'm crushed right now. That wasn't funny."

The poltergeist's expression switched from one of a playful smile to a frown. It was quite unbecoming of the mischief maker. "Peeves is sorry. Just trying to have a laugh, you know! But don't be too glum. Peevesie will keep this in mind and will do better. But whether you be boy or girl, you'll be getting water ballooned after lunch with everyone else!"

As Peeves zoomed off with an incredibly rude noise, Lupin just shook his head. "Well, looks like we'll have to put an end to that before it starts. But I'm really sorry you had to put up with that, Lily. Everyone is welcome here at Hogwarts, and I know what it's like to be different."

"Really? How?"

"It's a long story, and I have to get back to class. Perhaps you'd like to visit with me and Dora after dinner and we can explain a little more?"

"Can I bring my friends?"

"Of course," smiled Lupin. "The more the merrier!"

As Lupin floated back into his classroom, Lily took a deep breath and walked down the hall. Rather than looking for the nurse's office, she walked back into History of Magic, returning to her seat. The Slytherins seemed shocked that she returned. It was as if they believed they had run her off for good.

Once she sat down, the poking on her back resumed, but rather than endure it, Lily reached behind her and grabbed the Slytherin girl's quill. With a quick yank, the quill was ripped from the girl's hand. Lily crumpled it and tied it in a knot before tossing it behind her back at the girl.

* * *

At lunchtime, the girls gathered around Lily and shared a laugh at the trans* girl's actions after her return to History of Magic. After her quill destruction display, nobody else bothered her for the rest of the class.

"And you should have seen the look on the girl's face! She didn't take notes for the rest of the class," mused Rachel to a fourth-year.

"Yeah, I just had a good talk with Professor Lupin and Peeves, of all people," Lily explained. "I guess I just needed to realise that I have a voice and can use it sometimes. But I do appreciate all my friends fighting for me."

She smirked and patted the hand of Theresa, who was sitting across from her. At last, she was sitting down to lunch, and was able to read Mrs. Weasley's letter.

_Dear Lily,_

_I hope your first day of classes go well, dear! I do hope you decide to send Nike out with a reply letter! It's always good to give her something to deliver every so often, just so she stays fit!_

_Now, I want you to be yourself, no matter what. Even if your schoolmates give you a hard time, it's always best to be honest than to hide yourself in lies. _

_We all believe in you, and we know you can do it. Mr. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny send their love as well. _

_Love,_

_Molly_

_P.S.: Arthur was able to get in touch with your parents through the felly-tone and they plan to visit over here in England for the Christmas holidays rather than spend Christmas in the United States. They seem to think the weather will be better here than it is there._

_But that's something to look forward to! Have a great day!_

Lily's heart leapt. What was shaping up to be an awful day had suddenly morphed into something fantastic! She showed the letter to all her friends.

"Hey, Yankee," giggled Megan. "Why don't you show us the skills that make you a legendary sandwich maker?"

The tools and ingredients appeared on the tables, confusing Lily a little bit.

"I talked to a seventh-year and he got the house elves to provide you everything you need," the raven haired girl explained.

Lily looked over the variety of breads, meats, cheeses, vegetables, and condiments with a smile.

"Okay, who's first?"

* * *

The rest of the day's classes went by splendidly and without any issue. Her first Charms class showed that she had at least some potential and that her wand did indeed behave itself when she wanted it to, but she could tell that the wand was holding something back. Lily recalled Mr. Ollivander's words. _The wand will grow more powerful the more I come to accept myself and be what I'm meant to be._

She was still a little confused by the layout of the castle and the classes weren't necessarily a walk in the park, but after the first day of classes, Lily felt like Hogwarts was home.

* * *

**Postscript: And the next chapter is up. See? Even the worst days can turn around in an instant! **

**Special thanks to my lone reviewer last chapter, _Vyren__ Rolar_ whose words of joy really reminded me of why I write this. It's not only about living and learning in the Harry Potter universe, but also learning about yourself.**

**Sometimes it's tough to be a non-binary person (basically someone that doesn't conform to the idea that boys have to be boys and girls have to be girls. There's a whole lot of wonderful area in between, and that's what non-binary friends work with when establishing their gender identity. It's an awesome, beautiful thing, but there's not nearly enough representation out there for non-binary people. So hopefully this is a small step in the right direction.**

**And hey, if you want to get a shout out from me, too? Just leave a review and I'll either acknowledge you or say something nice about you in next chapter's postscript. So go ahead and review. It's totally worth it!**


	7. The After Dinner Visit

**A/N: So here's the next chapter, complete with a little more Remus/Tonks fun and some exploration. **

**The After Dinner Visit**

* * *

After a quick dinner, Lily and her friends made their way up toward the faculty residences. Professor Lupin hadn't really said where to meet, so Lily assumed that she would just go to his office and hope for the best.

However, as they walked down the hallway, a most unwelcome sight met them. Mrs. Norris gave the four of them a glare. Lily gave the other girls an odd look at Megan smacked a hand on her forehead.

"Ugh, this means..."

The hunched form of Mr. Filch bumbled into view, holding a lantern in one hand and using a cane to hobble along in his other hand.

"Ah... what have we here then? Some first years out of dinner and wandering the halls?"

"We were invited," Lily tried to explain. "Professor Lupin said that we could see him!"

"Professor Lupin is dead," spat Filch. "Methinks you were trying to stick some pudding to the ceiling and create a mess for me to clean up!"

"That's a great idea," whispered Rachel to Theresa before getting jabbed in the ribs.

"Now... if you can't think up a better excuse than conjuring the name of a ghost, perhaps hanging from the stocks will do you all some good.

And of course, for you, boy," Filch pointed a bony finger at Lily. "Escorting three ladies into areas unknown? That's an expellable offense."

Lily glared. After all she'd been through, her American attitude was starting to bleed through. "Really, dude? Come on. I'm not forcing them to be with me, and you know it. I'm not holding them against their will."

Filch reached his hand back, but then quickly realized that if he dropped the lantern to strike the student, he would lose his light and if he dropped his cane, he would fall over. Then the realization that striking a student was a dismissable offense, he just growled.

"I've had about enough of your cheek, _boy..._ I don't care what McGonagall says about you. I been telling Mrs. Norris that I think it's a bit funny a boy would wanna be a girl. Reminds me of that Sirius Black fellow, before we went all loony. Did anything he could to get into girls' knickers... You ladies best watch this boy. He could be trouble."

Lily frowned and looked over to her friends, who had suddenly taken a step back. "Oh come on, _really?!"_

"All four of you will be coming with me now," Filch spat in almost a sing-song voice. The girls began to shuffle toward the dungeons when a firm voice called out.

"I don't think that will be necessary, Argus."

Lily spun around to see Professor Lupin floating in the hallway. A clearly agitated Filch turned around.

"Lupin? Thought you were dead!"

"As you can see, I am quite dead. I am no more. I have ceased to be," mused Lupin.

"That's enough, lad. I get the picture," growled Filch.

"I've expired and gone to meet my maker. I am a late werewolf."

"That's _enough_, Lupin!"

Lily and the other girls turned to gawk at the professor.

"Well, I can't change anymore! I'm a stiff! Berift of life, I rest in peace! I... am an ex-werewolf! And yet... here I am."

At this point, Filch was so sick of Lupin's ramblings that he growled and made his way back to the dungeons without the girls following. Lupin grinned to them and shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought I heard a commotion out here. Glad I popped out to see what was going on! It seems that Filch's sense of humor is quite lacking. Please, do come in. You'll have to open the door yourself, I'm afraid. Haven't quite gotten the knack of that yet."

Rachel, Megan, and Lily made their way to the door, but were suspiciously missing Theresa. A cursory glance revealed that the blonde girl was on the floor, rolling in laughter. At last she cried out.

"If it wasn't nailed to its perch, it'd be pushing up daisies!"

Lupin stuck his head out of the wall and beamed at her. "Quite so!"

* * *

After Theresa finally recovered from her laughing fit, Rachel wrenched open the door and the girls were greeted by the sounds of a loud alternative band playing... quite good, actually! Lily looked around for the source of the music, but found an old phonograph blasting the music.

"The Weird Sisters! Aren't they rad?" The happy voice of Tonks called out to them.

Megan nodded along with the beat. "Yeah! They're awesome! I've got all their albums back home!"

Tonks quickly made her way over to the girl and wrapped her in a bone-chilling hug. Megan froze to the spot. Lupin smiled and gently tugged at his wife, easing her off the poor girl.

"Right then. As I told Tonks before Filch so rudely interrupted our night, Lily was given quite the hard time by Peeves today. Are you aware?"

Rachel kicked at the dust on the floor. "Yeah. But Filch said that this could all be a ruse. Trying to get into our pants and whatever."

Megan looked over to Rachel, and instead of jabbing her side, she just sighed. "He does have a point, though. As much as I hate acknowledging that Filch could be right about something, it could be true, right?"

Lily's heart sank.

"Forgive me, Megan, but I really thought that you had thought this one through. I know the Grey Lady really wanted you for a Ravenclaw, but I'm afraid I'll have to avoid telling her about this.

If you read your sister's copy of _Hogwarts, A History_, you would know that the castle has quite powerful magic around it. Magic that, for instance, prevents boys from entering into girls' dormitories? If your friend Lily here was a Lothario, don't you think the castle would have recognized that?"

Theresa hummed thoughtfully and nodded. "That's true! It's just that Filch is really intimidating!"

The ghost turned and acknowledged the blonde girl. "That's true, but just remember that Filch is only here to care for the castle, not discipline students. Now, if you'd all like to have a seat, I've had the house elves bring up some tea."

The girls took a seat at the long table, joined by Lupin and a quite depressed looking Tonks.

"I miss eating," she pouted. Remus patted her hand gently.

"So," asked Rachel. "How'd you get all ghosty and stuff?"

Tonks chuckled. "All ghosty and stuff? Well, quite simple actually. We died. Right here at Hogwarts. Now, don't give me that look! Dying isn't so bad. It's living that sucks, with all the aches and pains and such!"

Theresa then raised her hand toward the pink-haired woman. "Umm... so why did you come back as a ghost? I read that people only come back as ghosts if they have unfinished business here?"

Remus fielded this question. "It is true. You see, before we died in the war, we were lucky enough to raise a child for a few blissful, glorious months. We had the option of, well, moving on. But we both chose to stick around here so that we could see our son grow up when he arrived at Hogwarts."

Tonks sighed and drummed her fingers on the table. "Yes, that's all true. But stop being so cheery, Remus. You'll bloody kill us all from the giggles. So! Are you girls still afraid that Lily here is playing you all for fools?"

All three shook their heads, washing the transgender girl with relief.

"Good. And besides, I'll have you know that she came to me and asked if I could use my abilities to show what she'd look like as a girl!"

Lily glared at the ghost. "Yeah, I didn't really want people to know that..."

As a ghost, Tonks couldn't blush, but it seemed that her entire head turned from the spectral white to a wispy red. "Right, sorry."

Megan smiled and hugged Lily. "Oh come on! Stop being so worried about how we'd react. If we didn't like you, we would have kicked you out of our compartment in the train, remember? Sorry we let Filch get to us..."

Lily smiled and grasped Megan's hugging arms, giving them a light squeeze. "It's okay. Just remember that I would never lie to you. It doesn't do me any good in the short term or the long term!"

Megan's hug was quickly joined by Theresa, who wrapped her arms around the other side of the girl. Rachel got up and rushed over, nearly knocking everyone to the ground with her massive bear hug.

Tonks decided to get in on the fun as well and drenched everyone in freezing cold temperatures. With a sigh, Lupin tugged her off once more and pulled her into a kiss, as he thought the girls weren't looking. But of course, Theresa happened to look in that direction at the perfect moment and giggled. "Oooooh, ghost love! So romantic!"

Lupin rolled his eyes. "Right then. Note to self, there is absolutely no privacy in a group of teenage girls."

That prompted a giggle from Tonks. "I could have told you that, but who am I to decline a righteous snog from my sexy professor?"

"Tonks," growled Lupin. "Teenage girls. Right here."

"Oh get the stick out your arse, darling! But fine, if we can't snog, I'll just spend some time with my lovely ladies!"

Tonks floated back over to her seat and waited for the girls to resume their seats as well. As Lily settled back in, a thoughtful look crossed over Tonks, and in an instant, her heart shaped face began to morph, jawline becoming slightly more hardened, nose getting longer, until she finally looked like a carbon copy of Lily's current look. Tonks looked into an enchanted mirror. "I'd say that's close enough! Now then..."

Still looking into the mirror, the short hair grew longer and longer, styled straight down with bangs crossed over one of her eyes. Lips slightly fuller, jaw softer, cheeks a little bit puffier. At last she turned around to face the girls, who applauded the new look.

"You're gonna be quite the babe, Lily," exclaimed Rachel.

"Very pretty," agreed Megan.

"What they said! I'd love to help you out if you ever want to make this real," said an excited Theresa.

Tonks grinned at the appreciation of her handiwork. "You see, this is just an inspiration for you, but if you want to make this happen, you've gotta do it for yourself. I'm here and I'm sure everyone else is here to help you out, but you're the one that has to put in the hard work, you know?"

* * *

Lily nodded and sipped her tea, gagging a little. "Sorry... never been a fan of tea."

Megan looked legitimately affronted. "Typical American, then. Probably a coffee drinker then?"

Lily shook her head. "Heck no. That's even nastier. I like juices better."

"Quite odd," giggled Theresa. "But to each their own, I guess."

Rachel just made loud slurping noises in protest of Lily's statement, but Lupin quickly came to the rescue to break the ice.

"As I said when we met earlier, Lily, I've never had the pleasure of knowing a transgender person. Could you tell us a little more?"

Lily felt everyone's attention shift to her. She was thankful that McGonagall didn't bring up the issue at the Start of Term feast, but she wasn't used to being the center of attention.

"Um, sure," she began as everyone seemed to adjust their chairs in order to face her. "I've always thought it pretty simple. I'm a girl and that's all there is to it. It's just that I wasn't exactly given the body to show that I'm a girl. So I suppose it's an issue of just being dealt with a challenge. The other girls here have it a bit easy because they look on the outside how they feel on the inside. I wasn't quite that lucky.

I've known ever since I was little. I watched _The Little Mermaid_... oh, it's a film that I watched back at home. I don't come from a wizarding family, so I guess that makes my parents... Muggles? Yeah. So, I saw this movie and it was just an eye-opener for me. I wanted to be the beautiful lead character so badly. I saw myself more as her than the charming prince.

But I've always known that it's not 'normal', so I've kept it to myself for so long. But it seems that in learning that I'm a witch, I also learned that some people know more about me than I was willing to admit to myself.

So, I think I'd like to transition at some point, but I want to take it slowly. I think I can grow my hair out and things like that, but I don't think that I can go through with big changes just yet."

Her audience nodded in genuine interest. Theresa flashed a smile.

"I know exactly what you're talking about, Lil'! It's an awesome movie, but you definitely aren't Prince Eric. Though I've always thought of _myself _as Ariel, so you can be one of her sisters."

Theresa stuck her tongue out, but Lily shook her head. "Nope. I'm Ariel forever. I called it a loooong time ago."

The girls just giggled, leaving the others completely confused. Lily shrugged and smiled and went back to the biscuits and finger foods that the house elves had splayed out. After the girls were loaded up on enough tea and biscuits to keep them up for two days, Lupin stretched and looked over at the clock.

"Well, I think it's time for you girls to get some sleep. You have my class bright and early tomorrow, and it seems that my loving wife wants to sit in on class with you, so I'm going to expect you _all_ to be on your best behaviour."

He gave a playful glare at Tonks, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"Tonks," asked Megan. "Why do you want to hang around with us? I mean, I'm so happy that you are, but what about the older girls?"

Tonks let out a laugh. "Psh. Those girls are fun and everything, but there's nothing like being able to corrupt... err, _influence_ young minds. And besides, it seems like you four girls are closer than any of the other classes of Hufflepuff girls. So it's just fun to be around you! And any time I can make dear Remus' head spin when he's trying to concentrate on his class is a win for me!"

The girls rose from their seats and Lily opened the large oak door. "Thank you for everything, Remus and Tonks. The company was wonderful and I'm so glad we had the chance to talk. Hope we can do this again soon!"

Remus smiled and nodded while Tonks followed them out. "I figure I'll escort you back to the dormitories, just in case Filch decides to give you trouble again."

* * *

With Tonks by their side, the walk back to their dormitory was uneventful. The ghost bade everyone a goodnight with the promise that they would see each other in class and that she wouldn't distract them _too_ much.

As Lily made her way in the bathroom to change, Rachel stopped her. "Hey. We're all girls here. As long as you're not actively staring or anything like that, you can get changed out here with us."

Lily smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. While it was okay to change in the bathroom, it was nice to be able to just stay in the bedroom and change there. She pulled off her robe and her button-down shirt and slacks along with her socks. Being in just her underwear felt very strange, but she didn't feel the burning stares of any of the girls.

She pulled her nightgown over her, which was the one bit of female clothing she _did_ accept from Theresa. It covered her down to her knees and it felt so nice on her, despite the fact that it was simple a long shirt that went down most of her body.

Taking her stuffed animal into her arms and laying down, Lily turned off her light and said goodnight to the girls. It was a momentous first day for her, and she fell asleep wondering what the next day would bring.

* * *

**Postscript: I had a great time writing this one, as I really wanted to write about what it's like to be transgender. I did the best I could to make the questions seem authentic rather than forced.**

**I only received one review to the last chapter and it wasn't really positive, but in response to a reader's comment, I try to write about the things I have passion for, and while sometimes passions may wane for certain stories, I write about things I care about. Since this story is something I care very deeply about, I don't see my passion waning any time soon, even if chapters may take a while to churn out.**

**Thank you all for your continued support, and if you'd like a shout out in the next chapter's postscript, please review!**


	8. Halloween

**A/N: So rather than trying to describe every single day in detail, I think now is a good time to do a time jump. Let's doooo the time warrrp agaaaaaain! ... Oh nevermind, you're probably too young to know what I'm talking about anyway.**

**Halloween**

* * *

The warm breezes and cool rains of late summer morphed into the chill of autumn before Lily could even begin to truly enjoy the wonders of a British summer. Now the weather was rainy more often than not, which made it a bit of a struggle for her to get out of bed. Luckily, it seemed that Rachel had learned from her mistake of not getting up to shower, and had now become Lily's personal alarm clock.

On Halloween, it was no exception. After Rachel hopped out of the shower and changed, she yanked open the curtains on Lily's four-poster and grabbed the girl's free pillow.

"Come on now, sleeping beauty... time to wake up..."

Lily groaned and muttered in her sleep. "Mrrrgh, five more minutes!"

Rachel promptly thwacked the girl across the head with her pillow. Lily tried to grab at it and clutch it to her face, but Rachel slid it out. It was at that moment that Lily felt herself go rigid with the freezing cold sensation that could only mean one thing.

"_TONKS_! I swear to God, do that one more time and you're not coming with me to the Halloween feast tonight!"

A pouting Tonks glided over to one of the chairs in the dormitory and made herself quite at home. "You know, Lil', you've been saying that for the past three days now and it hasn't come true. Maybe you should mean it next time?"

"Ugh, what time is it?"

Megan looked down at her watch. "Looks like you've got 20 minutes if you want to make it to breakfast."

Lily sighed and threw the covers off her body and then quickly disrobed. In the process of pulling on her bathrobe she heard the catcalls and whistles of her friends.

"Yeah girl, shake that thing!"

"Nice lookin' butt there!"

"Back it up, Lily!"

The girl huffed and pulled the robe tighter around her, to more erupting laughter. In the past months, she had grown to be a little more secure with her body. While she most certainly wouldn't be showing off any naughty parts, she was in too much of a hurry to worry about modesty.

Nothing had really changed in her body aside from her hair, which went from closely cut to modestly untidy. Lily had started to part her hair to each side to get her bangs out of her eyebrows and used a little dab of Cynthia Castlebeck's Just Swell Hair Gel to get her bangs to cooperate.

After a quick shower and an even quicker ruffle of the gel through her hair, Lily ran back out into the bedroom and dressed in splendidly rapid fashion, somehow finding a pair of matched socks.

* * *

One hasty breakfast later, which found her holding a piece of toast in her mouth as she bolted to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, she had successfully made it to her seat. Sitting in the desk next to her was Tonks, who quickly motioned to her own face, trying to hint at crumbs.

Lily took the hint and wiped her face as Lupin called the roll.

"Andrews?"

"Huurmf!"

"What was that?"

Lily swallowed the last bit of toast. "Here, professor."

After Lupin finished the roll, he made his way over to a locked wardrobe, which was rattling quite violently. "Now, the last time I taught this class, I saved this for second years, but I think that with this group, we're safe to take on a boggart! We were lucky enough to have one wandering around the staff room. Nearly gave Professor Slughorn a great fright, as he saw one of his young charges publicly decry him as a 'lazy, washed up old codger.'

Now, once I open the door to the wardrobe, the boggart will assume the shape of your worst fear. In Professor Slughorn's case, it seemed to be a lack of payoff on playing favorites. The boggart will morph to anyone's greatest fear, but you simply need to swish your wand and in a firm, confident voice, say the incantation, _'Riddikulus!'"_

After making sure the students had the proper technique and phrasing, he opened up the wardrobe for the first student, who just happened to be Megan. Quickly, the figure morphed into a ghost, but not a ghost like Lupin or Tonks. This ghost looked particularly mean, with a bald head, fangs for teeth, and a long, thin body. It looked a bit like the horrendous face of the world's most evil wizard, but then...

"Riddikulus!"

The ghost quickly gasped and choked for breath as its robe tightened around its neck, until its head began to inflate like a balloon. After a few seconds, the head popped into a load of confetti.

It was then Lily's turn. She watched as the boggart began to take form, but it wasn't of a ghost... or a spider... or a vampire. The figure she was looking at had long, hairy legs, wearing leggings and a short skirt, and a clearly masculine figure, but with a stuffed bra and a wig. The man blew Lily a kiss through bearded lips and gave a wink before tossing the hair of a blonde wig back over his shoulder.

Frowning, Lily called out, _"Riddikulus!"_

The boggart didn't disappear though. It seemed that the image really bugged the girl and she wasn't able to dispel it properly. The man called to her. "What's wrong? You don't like the way you're going to look in a few years? Aren't we pretty?"

With a growl, Lily grabbed her wand. "Screw you, pal. You'll never be as fabulous as me. _Riddikulus!"_

The boggart slammed back into the wardrobe and clattered around before woozily recovering and morphing to the fear of the next student.

After class, Lily and her friends waited back with Professor Lupin.

"Damn, Lily," exclaimed Rachel. "That American temper of yours is pretty awesome. Knocked that boggart for a loop!"

Lily smiled triumphantly. "Well, there's no way in hell I'd ever let myself look like that."

Theresa looked up at the girl. "So, that's your biggest fear? To look like a man?"

"No, it's not that," explained the trans* girl. "I guess my fear is not looking how I want to. I want to be able to have control over how I present myself, and to look like... well... _that_, it's just one of those things that I worry about."

Megan gave Lily a hug. "Don't worry. If you start growing a beard, we'll be sure to shave it for you if you don't get to it yourself."

Tonks, who was observing the whole situation from her new favorite perch atop the ceiling, swooped down to throw in her opinion. "You know, even if they were hairy, he _did _have some great legs. And a nice tight butt!"

Remus looked up to his wife. "Okay, darling, enough fantasizing about very poor effort on behalf of the cross dresser. We've gotta get ready for our next class, and if I'm not mistaken, you girls need to be on your way to Transfiguration!"

* * *

The girls quickly made their exit, walking across the castle to Transfiguration. The classroom was in a part of the castle that had been badly damaged in the battle that took place in the last year, so they all had to mind their steps so they didn't fall through the staircase. Granted, if you _did_ fall, a spell made it so that you'd just bounce back up onto the balcony of the floor above. Rachel particularly enjoyed taking this route.

"So," asked Megan as the girls walked to class. "What's the difference between a cross dresser and a transgender person?"

Lily paused for a moment, having to think. It was the first time she had been exposed to that word, but figured it must mean someone that just dressed as a woman.

"I guess a cross dresser is just a man who wants to be a man but dresses up as a woman whereas I know I'm a woman?"

Theresa cleared her throat. "I... um... actually read a little bit about that. You're mostly right, Lily. You're someone who believes yourself to be female and you wish for your body to match how you feel inside.

A cross dresser does this because it's something that they enjoy, but they don't typically associate themselves as a woman. Cross dressing and looking beautiful is just something they do for the creative expression of it all. But Lily wants the boobs and the feeling of being a girl all the time. Right?"

Lily blushed and gave a slight nod before entering into transfiguration. The class was still taught by Professor McGonagall only because of the fact that there just hadn't been enough time during the recovery of Hogwarts to appoint a wholly new staff. And so, for at least this first year, McGonagall was doing double duty.

Transfiguration was slowly becoming Lily's favorite subject. On her first day, McGonagall actually celebrated that Lily's first attempt to change a match into a needle had gone completely perfect on her first try. It appeared that Mr. Ollivander was right – her wand was perfect for transfiguration! Lily also found herself to have a very easy time at Charms, but hearing the praise from her Headmistress had helped make Transfiguring an easy favorite.

After successfully transfiguring a beetle into a button, Lily displayed her handiwork on her desk as McGonagall walked past. "Excellent again, Miss Andrews. Five points to Hufflepuff for a particularly House-friendly button."

Indeed, Lily had been able to not only transfigure the beetle into a button, but also shifted the color so that it was a Hufflepuff yellow. She then looked over to Theresa's button, which was wriggling away on its little legs.

"It's more of a dramatic swish and then a quick flick," muttered Lily after McGonagall had passed. Theresa tried once more and the button not only hopped, but flew to the front of the classroom and cracked on the blackboard.

"Okay... let's not do that again. Good try though," Lily smiled to her friend.

* * *

After a relaxing lunch where Rachel proudly exclaimed that she only made her beetle into a button after she successfully scared Megan by getting it to hop onto her robes, the girls walked down to the dungeons, where they would meet with the Slytherins for Potions.

After the History of Magic incident where Lily had shown that she wouldn't put up with any non-sense, the Slytherins resorted to talking about her behind her back, just like any normal teenager would do, really. They all giggled as she walked into the dungeon classroom and sat down beside Rachel.

Unfortunately for Lily, Rachel seemed more intent on creating her own concoctions, which most of the time were a danger to Rachel and to others and were immediately flushed clean by an annoyed Professor Slughorn. Rachel wasn't Lily's first choice as a Potions partner, but seeing that Megan had to put up with her in Transfiguration and Theresa was forced to pair with her in Charms, it was only fair that Lily had the honour in Potions.

While Lily excelled in Transfiguration and Charms, she was only "pretty good" in Potions. She could follow the directions with no problem, but it was just the time consuming nature of the art of potion making and Lily's miserable patience that made her a questionable potioner.

However, the absolute worst part of the class was Professor Slughorn. He was nice enough, but like many men of his age, he didn't quite comprehend how to properly address Lily.

"Hmm, think you'll be able to keep your partner in line today, Andr- err, Lil – that is, Andrews? We're counting on you here m'boy..."

The words slipped out of Slughorn's mouth, and he immediately blushed and turned his attention to another table. Lily gave an exasperated chuckle. She knew that Slughorn tried, but in his efforts to be politically correct, he failed more often than not.

"Today, class, we will be making a cure for boils. You'll find all of the ingredients in the stock cupboards. And today, there will be a special prize for the winner. It will be my pleasure to sit for a delightful tea with yours truly after classes. I just received the most wonderful, freshly cut tea leaves from one of my prized pupils and I would look forward to sharing it with a very lucky one of you!"

The thought of spending any more time with Professor Slughorn than she had to was something that made Lily cringe, but rather than risking a failing grade, she decided to follow her instructions and do her best.

"So Lily, what do you think of creating an explosive potion? One that could blow up an entire hideout of bad guys? Pretty awesome, right?"

Lily groaned and took her attention off her potion to glare at Rachel. "Look, if you create an explosive potion, who do you think it's going to explode on? Us. And last time I checked, I'm quite happy being alive."

Rachel frowned and turned back to her potion. Lily suddenly realized that she lost count of the number of times that she stirred. At least she had remembered to take the cauldron off the fire before adding the porcupine quills...

She shrugged and set her potion down on the table and then waved her wand. Rachel's seemed to look the color and consistency of bean soup. Lily's potion, however, had a pleasant pink smoke puffing from it. That meant... oh, no.

"Yes, very nice work Mist- Miss Andrews! Very well done indeed! It seems that we have two perfect brews here, both from Hufflepuff house! I think twenty points would be a nice award to the house for such fine potion brewing!"

Lily looked around and spotted Megan waving from her chair, more cheerful pink smoke puffing from her cauldron. The Slytherins, meanwhile, were scowling. Though they had no shortage of seeing Professor Slughorn and indulging in his gifts of various treats, the mere idea of being bested by a Hufflepuff didn't set well with the Slytherin first years.

"Now, I think that's all. Your potions will be graded by the next we meet. If Miss Abbott and Miss Andrews would kindly stay back, you two have earned your reward."

As the class shuffled out, Rachel stuck her tongue out at the two girls and Theresa waved to them, assuring them that she'd save them a seat at the Halloween feast.

* * *

"So," began Slughorn as the three of them sat down in the plush armchairs of his cozy office. "I know all about your family, Miss Abbott. It seems that I had the pleasure of teaching your older sister in her last couple of years here. It seems that she and Mister Longbottom are getting on quite well?"

"Oh, um, yes sir," nodded Megan.

"Ah, good. I always knew that Longbottom fellow would make something of himself. Was quite the hero, slaying the snake last year, as it were. But enough about that unpleasant history. Are there wedding bells in the future?"

Megan tried to stifle a laugh, knowing full well that Slughorn hardly looked at Neville until his heroic feat. "Oh, well I can't be sure, but it seems to be headed that way. You'd have to ask the two of them. But my dad is hopeful."

"Ah, very good," smiled Slughorn. "And as for you, Miss Andrews. I'd love to hear more about you..."

Lily blushed. It was never good when she was the center of attention in a Slughorn class, as she found out when she asked to be called by her preferred name.

"Well, professor, there's really not much for me to say, I suppose."

"Oh nonsense! A person as unique as yourself must think the whole world is a candy store!"

Lily blushed even more. "Oh, that's... really not the case, professor. I just work hard at my classes and try to live my life as normally as possible. Though my entire life is seen through the eyes of a female, my body doesn't quite match. But it doesn't define me. My personality does. Sure I'm transgender, but I'm just me at the same time, you know?"

Slughorn paused for a moment as he turned that over in his mind. "Yes, I suppose you're right. We all want to just live our lives and experience as much joy as possible, isn't that right?"

"Yes, sir. After all, I don't define you by the gifts you get or by the fact that you're a man. I define you as a professor with a good heart that likes to live in comfort. It's the same way with me. I'm a transgender girl, but I prefer to be defined as a hard working student who is lucky enough to have a group of close friends that get into many fun adventures together."

At this, Slughorn cracked a wide smile. He seemed to enjoy the obvious kissing up that Lily did. When Slughorn looked away to pour another cup of tea, Megan gagged herself and Lily nodded in agreement. She didn't necessarily _want_ those words to come out, but it was better than saying what she really wanted to say and tell Slughorn that he was a pompous blowhard.

After downing one last cup of tea, which Lily didn't have the heart to say she despised, the girls made their way back to the Hufflepuff common room to drop off their books and change into their robes for the Halloween feast. When they arrived, the common room was deserted, as it seemed everyone had gone to the feast.

* * *

"So that was a righteous bit of brown-nosing you did there, Miss Lily," laughed Megan.

"Hey, if I told the guy that he was nothing but a fat man with an overinflated ego, I think we both would have left without tea and biscuits, don't you think?"

Megan smirked. "I suppose you're right."

The girls dropped their books and rushed up to the Great Hall. It was decorated with floating candles, pumpkins as big as stage coaches, and live bats, which made Lily squirm uneasily. The two girls met their friends at the long Hufflepuff table and looked up at the front of the hall, where the choir was standing.

Professor Flitwick directed them in a rendition of "The Monster Mash", which was... well, it was just about as awkward as Lily could have imagined. Nevertheless, she applauded the effort with her fellow classmates, trying to keep a straight face.

Rachel, always eager to overreact when possible, whistled and cried for an encore which, fortunately, never came.

All through the feast, the school ghosts happily floated about. Even the Bloody Baron made a visit to the table. Though he called Lily "old boy", he was pleasant enough... for the Baron's standards.

The Grey Lady's visit was much less pleasant. Always being one for logic and very focused on things being "the way they should," the Lady was not too amused when Lily had explained her situation and had taken to just ignoring the trans* girl. However, at the Halloween feast, where it was expected that the ghosts interact with the students, she had no choice but to soar over to the girls, although she did with an air of superiority.

"Ah, hello girls. And hello to you, Andrew," she spoke his given name without remorse. "I see you're still pretending to be a girl. I do hope that you soon get your mind sorted and that you'll be able to properly see your place in the world."

Lily felt her fists clench. She couldn't really punch a ghost, so she just had to roll with the punches. "And I see that you're still a backwards thinking bitch, m'lady. I _doooo hope_ that you're able to remove your head from your privileged ass at some point and you'll be able to properly see that I am who I was meant to be."

Without any sort of witty comeback, the Grey Lady spun around and began to float away in a huff. "_Americans_."

Tonks glided up from the table, laughing loudly and unashamedly, even as the Lady spun around to give her best glare.

"Girl, that was _amazing_. I haven't seen her shut up that fast since I solved one of her riddles!"

Remus swept in beside her. "And before that, she was shut up quite quickly when my friend Sirius asked if he could, and I quote, _'get into her ghostly knickers'_. Charming fellow, really."

The girls all laughed and resumed enjoying their feast and the desserts that followed. Lily guzzled as much pumpkin juice as she could handle – anything to get the taste of the horrid tea from her mouth. With that combined with the pastries, Lily tried to remember back to the last time she actually had a vegetable. Though she wasn't one for much of the leafy, green stuff, one can only eat so many sweets before feeling the need to munch on a carrot or something.

"Ugh. Remind me to have a salad tomorrow, Theresa?"

"You got it, Lil'!"

Soon enough, it was that time of night where McGonagall wrapped up the night with a last speech about how mid-term exams were to take place in the coming month, and that all should be prepared.

The students were dismissed to their beds, and Lily eagerly obliged, feeling so full of sweets that she felt she could pop. After changing and muttering a quick goodnight to her friends, she quickly fell into a sugary sleep, where happy dreams bounced around her mind.

* * *

**Postscript: I think I'm going to be doing the time warp again to fast forward things a bit. I realize I haven't done much with the Rachel character aside from comic relief, so I think that I'm going to have her and Lily get to know each other a little bit better in the coming chapter. I think it's because Rachel has had Megan as a friend for so long that she just automatically goes to Megan rather than Lily for most things.**

**Anyway, thank you time! A huge thank you to Vyren Rolar, Sarapha, khaos444, Reader, starfighter69, peaceandunity, and another guest for their reviews. It's awesome to know that you all are enjoying the story, and hopefully I continue to do you all proud!**

**If you want to get on the shoutout list for next chapter, click the review button and let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it? Want more of it? Tell me all about it and you'll get a free bit of publicity by having your name in the postscript. Everybody wins!**


	9. Meeting Up Again

**A/N: A short chapter here because it's the start of my work week, and it's typically a little bit hectic when I don't have the time to sit and plan out things out as I wanted. But here's a short little piece to tide you over as I work and think up some more.**

**Meeting Up Again**

* * *

The autumnal breezes and chilly winds gave way to a frigid winter in what seemed like no time flat. The great lake had frozen over, and Lily could only assume that the giant squid that inhabited it had gone into hibernation for the winter... that is, if squids even hibernated.

Classes were slowly but surely wrapping up as well. Lily had once again dazzled in Transfiguration, earning the praise of McGonagall on her mid-term exam. However, it was Defence Against the Dark Arts that found her most lacking. Such a thing was absolutely shocking to Rachel, who seemed to have an easier go of it than most. Rachel had really taken a liking to Tonks, and hearing tales of the ghost's days as an Auror seemed to really click with the girl.

Despite Lupin's help, it seemed that the biggest thing Lily lacked was the confidence to be able to perform a proper defensive spell. After all, Lupin had said, it's the conviction of your spell that generates the power. Lily's biggest problem was that she would lack the confidence and perform a spell so poorly, and then get frustrated and perform the spell a second time with such fervor that it would come out with twice the power. She hadn't yet found a happy medium.

It seemed that Theresa had a real knack for Charms as well. If it weren't for her success in Transfiguration, Charms would be her favorite subject. In both classes, she was able to pair with Theresa, and the fact that the two of them were able to do so well seemed to enhance their charms even further.

If Lily had any bit of jealousy in her body, it would be for Megan, though. While Lily struggled through Potions class with an increasingly mischievous Rachel, Megan seemed to have a knack for brewing the perfect potion. It wasn't so much her potion-making ability as it was the fact that she didn't have to put up with Rachel improvising her potion with ingredients like strands of her own hair.

And yet, there was something endearing about the class clown, though Lily couldn't quite put her finger on it. Maybe it was the fact that she was loyal to her "number one Sheila," or whatever she wanted to refer to Lily as on a given day.

At last, the coursework winded down, and it seemed that everyone in Hufflepuff house was off to visit their families for the holiday. Everyone, that is, except for Rachel. Her parents had opted to go visit her brother who was off in France studying herbs for a possible cure for lycanthropy, and Rachel believed that she would have more fun in England for the holiday.

Once Lily got word of this, she immediately wrote a letter to Mrs. Weasley and asked if it was okay for Rachel to join in on the holiday festivities at the Burrow as well. Nike seemed to be appreciative of the work, and a reply came back a day later with the response that Lily expected – Rachel was always more than welcome to come.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express was very different when traveling on winter holiday. The nerves and excitement of a new school year were nowhere to be found, and instead, students only talked about seeing their families and what presents they hoped to receive for Christmas.

It also seemed that the train moved faster than usual, as they were in King's Cross Station in no time flat. Lily and Rachel loaded their bags onto a trolley and quickly made their way to the station entry. Once the guard waved them on, Lily looked for the familiar red hair of Mrs. Weasley, but what she saw instead surprised her.

"Mom! Dad!" Lily forgot all about the trolley and ran over to her parents, wrapping her mother in a big hug before hugging her dad. "I've missed you a lot, but thank you so much for the letters. I hope mine have gotten to you okay, but crossing the ocean with an owl is pretty tough work!"

Lily's father laughed and ruffled her hair. "We got your letters just fine, bud. So, who's your friend here?"

Rachel had appeared behind her and stuck her hand out. "Rachel Tanner. Nice to meet you. Lil-"

Lily gave the girl a glare that was possibly more intimidating than McGonagall's worst.

"Andrew has told me so much about you," she quickly recovered. "Thank you so much for letting me spend the holidays with you!"

"Oh, don't thank us," smiled Lily's mother. "We'll be staying with the Weasleys, and they were so excited to tell us that Andrew's made friends."

The awkward moment was broken up by Mrs. Weasley, who pulled Lily into a quick hug.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "Your secret is safe for me. You tell them when you're ready."

Lily had a feeling that her parents would support her no matter what, but the thought of just telling them, especially at a young age, would do nothing but freak them out and try to convince her otherwise. It was certainly going to be an awkward holiday, but at least she was with family and friends.

"So," asked Rachel. "Are you the one that was shouting all that advice about Peeves? He really likes me now that I told him I knew your sons!"

Mrs. Weasley gave a nervous look to Lily, who had forgotten to use that excuse during her first run-in with the poltergeist. Rather than make anymore small talk, the welcome party led the girls to a couple of cars. The Weasleys packed the girls' things into their car and took the lead, while Lily and Rachel slid into the backseat of her parents' car. They were on their way to the Burrow at last.

* * *

**Postscript: Yes, yes. I know. Short chapter. Like I said, I'll be working on a longer one to be posted probably sometime on Wednesday or Thursday. I just wanted to play up how awkward it is to have to live a double life, so there will be a bit more drama when it comes time for the holiday party and all that fun jazz.**

**Thanks as always for reading. A special thanks goes out to my lone reviewer in the past day, Amelia. Hopefully I'll get a few more. C'mon... you know you wanna see yourself here! Review away! XD**


	10. Season's Greetings

**A/N: We're back! We're front! We're sideways! And it's an all new chapter. I've really decided to get into some troublemaking fun with these girls, because hey, you can't just go to classes and behave _all_ the time, can you? So I decided to wrap up the Christmas holiday a bit quicker than I had initially planned, so that we can get some some fun adventuring in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Season's Greetings**

* * *

The Burrow was quite the sight to behold at any time of year, but when Lily arrived there for the Christmas holiday, she found it to be particularly amazing. The entire exterior was enchanted to look just like a Christmas tree, even if it looked a bit lopsided.

Harry and Ron were in the garden, throwing gnomes across the fence while Ginny and Hermione sat and watched, joking the whole time. A few other redheads that Lily hadn't met yet were playing a game of Quidditch high above.

When the cars pulled into the small driveway, all activity seemed to stop. Lily and Rachel stepped out and were quickly surrounded by people, all offering hugs and holiday cheer. It seemed that nobody cared about the cold weather until Mrs. Weasley at last shooed everyone into the house.

"Now, Lily dear, you and your friend will be rooming with Ginny. I hope that's okay, but it seems we're a bit tight on room this holiday," smiled Mrs. Weasley.

"Sure, that's great! I'm sure that Rachel won't mind. Will you, Rachel," Lily shot a glare to the blonde girl, whom she could just tell was planning on how to make mischief.

Though, it seemed that one of the redheaded boys noticed Rachel's devious look, and he very elegantly swooped in, as if a butler with a serving tray.

"Methinks I may be able to help with your plight, young miss," he beamed. "Ah, forgive me. I'm George Weasley, prankster, joker, merchant extraordinaire. I'm always here to aid in magical mischief and any other sort of trouble-making that can drive my mum up a wall. Would you care for a sampler?"

Both girls' eyes went wide, but for very different reasons. Lily had never seen such a display of magical items. Candies to make classes more "bearable", powder that would completely extinguish most light, and a group of tiny little plush creatures. Rachel, though, immediately recognized the merchandise.

"You're from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! I love your products!"

"Well I'm glad the name is spreading, for sure," smiled the redhead as he took a bite out of one of the candies. Immediately, his nose began to bleed all over the floor.

"Oy! Mum," he cried out. "It's happening again!"

"Not this time, Georgie. I'm afraid you'll be cleaning that mess up yourself! And be quick about it! We're all trying to get ready for dinner!"

George's smile quickly faded as he ate the other half of the candy. His nosebleed stopped immediately. "She's getting wise to us... me. Gonna have to come up with some new things," he said with a bitter smile on his face.

Rachel looked down at the tray and then back up to the man. "I'm sorry about your brother. I saw his name when they listed those that... didn't make it."

"Thanks. But it just means I'll have to create enough bedlam for two now." He turned to Lily. "And you must be the gal that my darling mum told us all about. I want you to know that I'm creating a special line of beauty products, that will be for your use only. I don't want people to get wild over test products."

He shook his head when Rachel's eyes lit up. "And the result on females has been untested, but I'm guessing it wouldn't be too pleasant. Then again, if you want to see what it'd be like to have warts all over your face, be my guest. I don't think my dear mother would approve, though."

Lily gave the man an uneasy look. "I don't know if I should be taking test things. What happens if I end up all wart covered?"

George chuckled and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry. It won't do any of that. I tried it out on myself and became a woman for a solid five minutes before going back."

Lily blinked a few times. Sure she had been learning magic, but to be able to eat something and just become her dreams seemed to be way too good to be true.

"I... I think I'll pass for now, George." She smiled kindly to the jokester. "I'll definitely take you up on your offer soon, but I think right now, it's just too much for me."

Not looking affronted at all, he nodded and packed away the items in his coat pocket. "More than okay! Consider it a gift whenever you're ready. Friends of the Weasleys always get their first nibble for free."

And with a wink, he was gone to the kitchen to help with dinner.

"Are you insane?" Rachel gawped at her friend. "He was giving you a way to be what you've always wanted to be! Wouldn't that be _awesome, _Lily? And you passed it up!"

Feeling a slight twinge of regret, she maintained her attitude. "Yeah, but I just want to see results of my own doing before I start using the perfect cure."

"Muggles," Rachel muttered as she rolled her eyes. "Always needing to take the hard way out."

Lily giggled and ruffled her friend's hair. "You know, for someone who likes to make as much trouble as you, you sure like the hard way as well!"

"That's different," Rachel insisted as they were called to dinner. There were still a few days before Christmas, but with her parents, her surrogate family, and plenty of friends there, this was sure to be the happiest holiday yet!

* * *

Lily found that all everyone wanted to talk about were the courses at Hogwarts. The Weasleys and other wizards seemed to want to chat about all of the different professors, while Lily's parents just wanted to be sure that she was studying and actually furthering her education in something worthwhile. When she tried to explain that she couldn't perform magic outside of school, her father became immediately suspicious.

"So just what ARE you learning then?"

"Oh, they learn a ton, Mr. Andrews," nodded a longer haired Weasley named Bill. "In fact, I work for Gringotts, the wizards' bank around here. It's a great job with an excellent pay, and it's all thanks to my Hogwarts education."

Lily's father seemed to be satisfied by this response. The trans* girl just couldn't help but walk on eggshells when she knew that her enormous secret was being kept by everyone at the table, just so that her parents wouldn't find out. As she saw everyone laughing and eating, Lily wished she could just blurt it out and confess, but she swallowed it down, her fear of her parents' reaction too great. _And besides_, she thought, _wouldn't it be better to just talk privately, just me and them?_

As dinner went on, Lily was regaled with stories of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's school days, where it sounded like they did more adventuring than actual studying. Lily did get to learn just how brave Harry was and caught up a little more on the history of the wizarding world, but it wasn't until dessert that she received her license to start her own adventures.

"Here," muttered Harry as the adults moved to the living room to stretch their legs. "A gift so that you and your friends can actually do something fun."

He slipped a seemingly ordinary piece of parchment into her hands. George walked over to them with a mile-wide grin on his face. "Ah, yes. The Marauder's Map. I think explaining it once is enough, Harry. Why don't you go on ahead?"

With the mantel being passed, Harry looked down at it and tapped it with his wand. "Now here's what you have to say... 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.'"

The map instantly burst into life, showing the name of Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. That quickly faded into a map of Hogwarts. It seemed that most everyone was gathered in the Great Hall for dinner.

"Pretty nice, isn't it?" He grinned and tapped the wand once more. "Mischief managed."

Rachel walked back into the room just as the ink was fading. "What the heck is that?"

* * *

The rest of Christmas break seemed to fly by. On the holiday morning, Lily received a wide range of gifts. Her parents got her a number of different Muggle devices that endlessly fascinated Mr. Weasley, while Mrs. Weasley knitted Lily a sweater with a quite unique charm, that could switch from "A" to "L" through a particular enchantment. Of course, this wasn't revealed until later.

George had stealthily slipped his "Feel Like a Girl" beauty kit into Lily's stocking with a note simply reading that if she should change her mind, Weasley's Wizard] Wheezes would be happy to help. Rachel had also received a treasure trove of presents from her family that were enchanted to appear underneath the Weasley's tree when the girl fell asleep. However, she seemed to be more focused on the Marauder's Map.

After Lily had explained the map to her friend, it had heightened her own sense of adventure. She knew that Rachel was the troublemaker, but she couldn't help but feel her own rebellious streak when she looked down at the little dots as they roamed the hallways.

The holiday break came to an end a day before classes were supposed to resume, allowing a little bit of flexibility for the two Hogwarts girls to relax after a long week of family and friends. The last day of the break was filled with a tinge of bitterness, as Lily had to say goodbye to her parents for the summer. Their temporary Floo pass was hand stamped by Minster of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt himself, and after he enjoyed a jolly New Year's Eve at the Burrow, he escorted Lily's parents back to the United States. With a quick hug and kiss, Lily waved to her parents as they disappeared into the green flames.

* * *

When Lily and Rachel arrived back at the castle, they were greeted by Tonks, who was floating around their dormitory upside down on the ceiling.

"Umm... Tonks? We're back," called Rachel.

The ghost swooped down and tried to wrap the two girls into a hug, which only flooded their already cold bodies with even more chills.

"Wotcher, girls! It's so great to see you! You have no idea what my week has been like. The Fat Friar is nice and all, but all he wanted to do was pray and repent and do all of that holy stuff that only monks understand. I never stayed for the Christmas holiday, so I had no idea he could be so... _boring!"_

"I heard that," called a deep voice that made Tonks jump. Though when the girls looked around, Lupin appeared into view with a sheepish grin on his face. "Once a Marauder, you know. Did you girls have a good Christmas?"

Lily nodded. "One of the best ever, probably! The Weasleys are amazing!"

Lupin chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, they're quite lovely people. And before you go thinking that our holiday was as miserable as Tonks made it sound, we actually had quite a lovely time. We were able to listen to music, spend some quality time together, and we took a look at some of the secret entrances and hideouts that _she_ didn't even know about!"

Tonks beamed, but Lily reached into her pocket and pulled out the piece of parchment that Harry had bestowed to her. "You mean the Marauder's Map?"

If it was at all possible, Lupin grew paler. "How in the world did you get that?"

"It was Harry. He seemed to think that I could have some wonderful adventures with it," Lily explained.

"Yeah, and we're definitely going to be taking advantage of it too! Lily here hasn't seen any adventure here yet!"

Remus folded his arms in his most stern professor look. "Well, as one of the creators of the Marauder's Map, I will be watching you very carefully to make sure you don't abuse the privilege too often."

The two girls exchanged puzzled looks before Rachel spoke up. "YOU? You, the rule follower, made this?"

Lupin gave a hearty laugh and gave a nod. "Indeed I did! Along with Harry's father, Sirius Black, and another friend at the time."

"Sirius Black? The murderer?"

Lupin heaved a sigh, but Tonks interrupted. "Nah. He didn't do any of that. Framed. He's my second cousin once removed or some weird thing like that. But he was really an awesome bloke. Wish he was around here sometimes! He and Rachel would get along quite nicely, don't you think dear?"

"I think expulsion would be the only way to remedy _that_ particular problem."

The reminiscing was cut off first by Megan and then by Theresa as they returned from their holiday breaks. After swapping stories of family functions, gifts received, and the typical post-Christmas banter, Lily officially showed off the Marauder's Map to the rest of the girls.

"So," said Theresa in an unusually devious voice. "Tomorrow's a day off. Shall we try some of these out?"

* * *

**Postscript: Adventure time, ahoy!**

**Thanks so much to starfighter69 for another sweet review! Hope to see some more. Please let me know what you think! I promise that the next chapter will be a little more interesting. Just had to set things up for mischief!**


	11. Update

Hello, dear readers! Just wanted to let you know that Lily's adventures are still rolling. I've just taken a (VERY) long hiatus due to various reasons, but I'm planning on picking this story up very very soon. Keep an eye out!


End file.
